Héroes del Olimpo, La Sangre del Olimpo
by Bel potter
Summary: Traducción no oficial del último libro de la Serie de Rick Riordan, como no tengo mucho tiempo para hacer la traducción, no se cuánto tiempo me voy a demorar.
1. Jason I

JASON ODIABA SER VIEJO

Sus articulaciones duelen. Sus piernas temblaban. Mientras trataba de subir a la colina, sus pulmones traqueteaba como una caja de rocas.

No podía ver su rostro, gracias a Dios, pero sus dedos estaban retorcidos y huesudos. Venas azules saltonas palmeaban el dorso de sus manos.

Incluso tenía ese viejo olor a naftalina y sopa de pollo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Había ido de dieciséis hasta setenta y cinco en cuestión de segundos, pero el olor del viejo hombre pasó al instante, como Boom. ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Apestas!

―Ya casi ― Piper le sonrió ―. Lo estás haciendo bien.

Fácil para que ella decirlo. Piper y Annabeth se disfrazan de encantadoras doncellas que servían a griegos. Incluso en sus vestidos sin mangas blancas y sandalias de cordones, que tenían problemas para navegar por el camino pedregoso.

El pelo caoba de Piper quedó atrapado en una espiral trenzada. Pulseras de plata adornaban sus brazos. Ella se parecía a una antigua estatua de su madre, Afrodita, que Jason encontró un poco intimidante.

Salir con una chica hermosa era exasperantemente suficiente. Salir con una chica cuya madre era la diosa del amor... bueno, Jason siempre le tuvo miedo a lo romántico y la madre de Piper fruncía el ceño descendería del monte Olimpo y le convertirá en un cerdo salvaje.

Jason miró hacia arriba. La cumbre todavía estaba a un centenar de metros más arriba.

―La peor idea del mundo. ― Se apoyó contra un árbol de cemento y se secó la frente. ―La magia de Hazel es demasiado buena. Si tengo que luchar, voy a ser inútil.

―No va a llegar a eso, ―prometió Annabeth. Ella parecía incómoda en su traje de sirvienta soltera. No paraba de encorvar los hombros para evitar que el vestido resbale. Su moño rubio clavado en marcha se había deshecho en la espalda y el pelo le colgaba como patas de araña largas. Sabiendo que su odio a las arañas, Jason decidió no hablar de eso.

―Nos infiltrarse en el palacio, ―dijo ella. ―Tomamos la información que necesitamos, y salimos.

Piper dejó el ánfora, la alta jarra de vino de cerámica en la que su espada estaba oculta.

―Podemos descansar por un segundo. Recuperar el aliento, Jason .

De la cintura del cordón bajó la cornucopia, el cuerno mágico de la abundancia. Escondido en algún lugar de los pliegues de su vestido estaba su cuchillo, Katoptris. Piper no parecía peligrosa, pero si se presenta la necesidad. Podría usar el doble filo de bronce celestial o disparar a sus enemigos en la cara con mangos maduros.

Annabeth se colgó sus propias ánforas en su hombro. Ella también tenía una espada oculta, pero incluso sin un arma visible parecía mortal. Sus tormentosos ojos grises exploran el entorno, alerta ante cualquier amenaza. Si cualquier tipo invitaba a Annabeth a tomar una copa, Jason pensó que era más probable que ella pateara al chico en sus _bifurcum__1_.

Trató de calmar su respiración.

Debajo de ellos, Afales Bay brillaba, el agua tan azul que podría haber sido teñida con colorante de alimentos. A unos cientos de metros de la costa, el Argo II descansaba en el ancla. Sus velas blancas parecían no más grandes que los sellos de correos, sus noventa remos como palillos de dientes. Jason imaginó a sus amigos en la cubierta siguiendo su progreso, tomando turnos con el catalejo de Leo, tratando de no reírse al ver al abuelo Jason cojear cuesta arriba.

―Estúpida_ Ithaca__2_ ― murmuró.

Supuso que la isla era bastante bonita. Una columna vertebral de colinas boscosas torció hacia abajo su centro. Laderas blancas como yeso se hundieron en el mar. Entradas formaban playas rocosas y puertos donde las casas de techos rojos y las iglesias de estuco blanco situadas al abrigo de la costa.

Las colinas estaban salpicadas de amapolas, azafranes y cerezos silvestres. La brisa olía a floración mirto. Todo muy bonito - excepto que la temperatura era de unos ciento cinco grados. El aire era tan vaporoso como una casa de baños romana.

Hubiera sido fácil para Jason controlar los vientos y volar a la cima de la colina, pero nooo. En aras de la cautela, tenía que luchar a lo largo como a un viejo amigo con problemas de rodillas y hedor a sopa de pollo.

Pensó en su última subida, hace dos semanas, cuando Hazel y él se habían enfrentado al bandido Escirón en los acantilados de Croacia. Por lo menos entonces Jason había estado en toda su fuerza. Lo que ellos estaban a punto de enfrentar sería mucho peor que un bandido.

―¿Estás segura de que es la colina correcta? ― Preguntó― Parece un poco, no sé, tranquila.

Piper estudió la cordillera. Su pelo trenzado con una brillante pluma azul de arpía - un recuerdo de la noche anterior al ataque. La pluma no iba exactamente con su disfraz, pero Piper había ganado, derrotando a toda una bandada de damas pollo -demonio por sí misma mientras estaba de guardia. Ella minimizó el logro, pero Jason podía decir que se sentía bien por ello. La pluma era un recordatorio de que ella no era la misma chica que había sido el invierno pasado, cuando por primera vez habían llegado en el Campamento Mestizo.

―Las ruinas están allá arriba ―prometió ―. Los vi en la hoja de Katoptris. Y tú oíste lo que dijo Hazel. "El mayor…"

―"La mayor reunión de los espíritus malignos que jamás he sentido" ―recordó Jason― Sí, suena increíble.

Después de luchar a través del templo subterráneo de Hades, lo último que Jason quería era tratar con espíritus malignos. Pero el destino de la misión que estaba en juego. La tripulación del Argo II tenía una gran decisión que tomar. Si elegían mal, fallarían, y el mundo entero sería destruido.

El cuchillo de Piper, los sentidos mágicos de Hazel y los instintos de Annabeth, todos estuvieron de acuerdo - la respuesta estaba aquí en Ithaca, en el antiguo palacio de Odiseo, donde una horda de espíritus malignos se habían reunido para esperar órdenes de Gaia. El plan consistía en infiltrarse entre ellos, aprender lo que estaba pasando y decidir el mejor curso de la acción. Luego salir, preferentemente vivos.

Annabeth reajustó su cinturón de oro.

―Espero que nuestros disfraces se mantengan. Los pretendientes eran clientes desagradables cuando estaban vivos. Si se enteran de que somos semidioses…

―La magia de Hazel funcionará ― dijo Piper.

Jason trató de creer en eso.

_Los pretendientes:_ un centenar de los más codiciosos, malvados degolladores que habían vivido nunca. Cuando Odiseo, el rey griego de Ithaca, desapareció después de la guerra de Troya, esta turba de la lista B de príncipes había invadido su palacio y se rehusó a salir, cada uno con la esperanza de casarse con la reina Penélope y apoderarse del reino. Odiseo logró regresar en secreto y matar a todos ellos - su básico hogar feliz llegó. Pero, si las visiones de Piper estaban en lo cierto, los pretendientes estaban de vuelta, frecuentando el lugar donde habían muerto.

Jason no podía creer que estuviera a punto de visitar el palacio real de Odiseo - uno de los más famosos héroes griegos de todos los tiempos. Por otra parte, toda esta búsqueda había sido un evento alucinante tras otro. La misma Annabeth acababa de volver del abismo eterno del Tártaro. Teniendo en cuenta eso, Jason decidió que tal vez no debería quejarse por ser un anciano.

―Bueno... ― Él se apoyó en su bastón ―. Si me veo tan viejo como me siento, mi disfraz debe ser perfecto. Vamos a seguir adelante.

Mientras subían, el sudor corría por su cuello. Sus pantorrillas le dolían. A pesar del calor, se puso a temblar. Y, por mucho que lo intentara, no podía dejar de pensar en sus sueños recientes.

Desde la Casa de Hades, se habían vuelto más vividas.

A veces, Jason se puso de pie en el templo subterráneo de Epiro, el gigante Clitio que se cierne sobre él, hablando en un coro de voces sin cuerpo: _Se vienen todos juntos para derrotarme. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando la Madre Tierra abra sus ojos?_

Otras veces Jason se encontró en la cima del Campamento Mestizo. Gaia la Madre Tierra se levantó del suelo - una figura de remolino de tierra, hojas y piedras.

_Pobre niño. _Su voz resonando a través del paisaje, sacudiendo los cimientos debajo de los pies de Jason. _Tu padre es el primero entre los dioses, sin embargo, tú siempre eres el segundo mejor, a tus compañeros romanos, a tus amigos griegos, incluso a tu familia. ¿Cómo vas a demostrar lo que vales?_

Su peor sueño comenzó en el patio de la Casa del Loba Sonoma. Ante él estaba la diosa Juno3, brillando con el resplandor de plata fundida.

_Tu vida me pertenece, _su voz tronó_. Un apaciguamiento de Zeus._

Jason sabía que no debía mirar, pero no podía cerrar los ojos cuando Juno fue súper nova, revelando su verdadera forma divina. Dolor cauterizaba la mente de Jason. Su cuerpo quemado en capas como una cebolla.

Entonces la escena cambió. Jason estaba todavía en la Casa del Lobo, pero ahora él era un niño pequeño, no más de dos años. Una mujer se arrodilló delante de él, su aroma a limón tan familiar. Sus facciones estaban aguados e indistinta, pero conocía su voz: brillante y frágil, como la capa más delgada de hielo sobre un arroyo rápido.

_Estaré de vuelta para ti, querida, _dijo ella_. Te veré pronto._

Cada vez que Jason se despertaba de esa pesadilla, con la cara perlada de sudor. Sus ojos ardían con lágrimas.

Nico di Angelo les había advertido: la Casa de Hades removería sus peores recuerdos, hacerles ver las cosas y miedos del pasado. Sus fantasmas volverían a removerse.

Jason tenía la esperanza de que un fantasma en particular se mantuviera alejado, pero cada noche el sueño empeoraba. Ahora él estaba subiendo a las ruinas de un palacio donde un ejército de fantasmas se habían reunido.

_Eso no significa que ella estará allí, _se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero sus manos no paraban de temblar. Cada paso parecía más difícil que el anterior.

―Casi estamos ― dijo Annabeth ―. Vamos a…

BOOM! La ladera retumbó. En algún lugar sobre el canto, una multitud rugió en señal de aprobación, como espectadores en un coliseo. El sonido hizo que a Jason se le pusiera la piel de gallina. No hace mucho tiempo, que había luchado por su vida en el Coliseo romano ante un público fantasmal animando. No estaba ansioso por repetir la experiencia.

―¿Qué fue esa explosión? ― preguntó.

―No lo sé― dijo Piper― Pero parece que se están divirtiendo. Vamos a hacer algunos amigos muertos.


	2. Jason II

Aquí está el segundo Capítulo, Por favor dejen sus comentarios. ¿continuo subiendo la traducción?

* * *

><p><strong>Naturalmente, la situación era peor de lo que Jason esperaba.<strong>

No habría habido ninguna diversión de lo contrario.

Mirando a través de los arbustos de olivo en la cima de la colina, vio lo que parecía una fiesta de fraternidad zombie fuera de control.

Las ruinas en sí no eran tan impresionantes: unos muros de piedra, un patio central de malezas hundidas, una escalera sin salida cinceladas en la roca. Algunas hojas de madera contrachapada cubriendo un pozo y un andamio de metal apoyados en un arco agrietado.

Pero superpuesto a las ruinas era otra capa de realidad - un espejismo espectral del palacio, de lo que debió haber sido en su apogeo. Paredes de estuco blancas bordeadas de balcones subiendo tres pisos de altura. Pórticos con columnas enfrentaban el atrio central, que tenía una enorme fuente y braceros de bronce. En una docena de mesas de banquetes, ghouls rieron, comieron y empujaron unos a otros alrededor.

Jason había esperado unos cien espíritus, pero mucho más que el doble estaban pululando alrededor, persiguiendo espectrales chicas sirvienta, rompiendo platos y tazas, y básicamente ser una molestia en sí mismos.

La mayoría parecían Lares del campamento de Júpiter, espectros púrpuras transparentes con túnicas y sandalias. A algunos juerguistas sus cuerpos habían decaído como carne gris, terrones apelmazados de cabello y heridas desagradables. Otros parecían ser mortales vivos regulares - algunos con togas, algunos en trajes de negocios modernos o uniformes militares. Jason incluso vii a un hombre con una camiseta púrpura de campamento Jupiter y armadura legionario romana.

En el centro del atrio, un demonio de piel gris con una túnica griega hecha jirones desfilaba a través de la multitud, sostenía un busto de mármol sobre su cabeza como un trofeo de deportes. Los otros fantasmas vitoreaban y le daban palmadas en la espalda. A medida que el ghoul se acercaba, Jason se dio cuenta de que tenía una flecha en la garganta, el eje emplumado le brotaba de su manzana de Adán. Aún más inquietante: el busto que estaba sosteniendo... ¿era de _Zeus_?

Era difícil estar seguro. La mayoría de las estatuas de dioses griegos tenían un aspecto similar. Pero el rostro ceñudo y barbudo le recordó a Jason mucho el del gigante Hippie Zeus en la Cabaña Uno en el Campamento Mestizo.

―Nuestra próxima oferta! ―gritó el ghoul, su voz zumbando con la flecha en la garganta. ―¡Vamos a comer a la Madre Tierra!

Los fiesteros gritaban y golpeaban sus tazas. El ghoul se dirigió a la fuente central. La multitud se apartó, y Jason se percató de que la fuente no estaba llena de agua. Desde el pedestal de tres metros de altura, un géiser de arena explotó hacia arriba, formando un arco de una cortina en forma de paraguas de partículas blancas antes de desembocar en la cuenca circular.

El ghoul tiró el busto de mármol a la fuente. Tan pronto como la cabeza de Zeus pasó a través de la lluvia de arena, el mármol se desintegró como si pasara a través de una astilladora de madera. La arena brillaba en oro, el color del icor - sangre de dioses. Entonces toda la montaña retumbó con un _BOOM_ ahogado, como si eructara después de comer.

Los asistentes a la fiesta de muerte rugieron con aprobación.

―¿Más estatuas? ― el Ghoul gritó a la multitud ― ¿No? Entonces supongo que tendremos que esperar a algunos dioses _reales_ para sacrifiquen! '

Sus compañeros se rieron y aplaudieron cuando el ghoul se dejó caer en la mesa de fiesta más cercana.

Jason apretó su bastón.

―Ese tipo sólo desintegró a mi papá. ¿Quién se cree que _es_?

―Supongo que ese es Antinous, ― dijo Annabeth ― uno de los pretendientes líderes. Si recuerdo bien, fue Ulises quien le disparó a través del cuello con la flecha.

Piper hizo una mueca.

―Se podría pensar que trataría de mantener un perfil bajo. ¿Qué pasa con todos los demás? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente?

―No lo sé, ― dijo Annabeth ―los nuevos reclutas para Gaia, supongo. Algunos deben haber vuelto a la vida antes de cerrar las puertas de la muerte. Algunos son sólo espíritus.

―Algunos son necrófagos ― dijo Jason―. Los que tienen las heridas abiertas y la piel gris, como Antinous ... He luchado contra su especie antes.

Piper tiró de su pluma azul de arpía.

―¿Pueden ser asesinados?

Jason recordó una búsqueda que había tomado para el campamento Júpiter hace años en San Bernardino.

―No es fácil. Son fuertes, rápidos einteligentes. Además de que comen carne humana.

―Fantástico― murmuró Annabeth―, no veo ninguna opción, excepto mantener el plan. Dividir, infiltrarse, averiguar por qué están aquí. Si las cosas van mal…

―Usamos el plan de contingencia ― dijo Piper.

Jason odiaba el plan de contingencia.

Antes de salir de la nave, Leo había dado a cada uno de ellos una bengala de emrgencia del tamaño de una vela de cumpleaños. Supuestamente, si tiraron una en el aire, se dispararía hacia arriba en una racha de fósforo blanco, alertando al Argo II que el equipo estaba en problemas. En ese momento, Jason y las chicas tendrían unos segundos para ponerse a cubierto antes de que las catapultas de la nave dispararan contra su posición, que envolviera al palacio en el fuego griego y ráfagas de metralla de bronce celestial.

No es el plan más seguro, pero al menos Jason tuvo la satisfacción de saber que podía llamar a un ataque aéreo en esta ruidosa turba de chicos muertos si la situación se inciertas. Por supuesto, eso fue asumiendo él y sus amigos pudieran escapar. _Y_ suponiendo velas del fin del mundo de Leo no estalló por accidente - invenciones de Leo a veces hacían que - en cuyo caso el tiempo iba a ser mucho más caliente, con una probabilidad del noventa por ciento de apocalipsis ardiente.

―Tengan cuidado ahí abajo ― dijo a Piper y Annabeth.

Piper se deslizó por el lado izquierdo de la cresta. Annabeth fue a la derecha. Jason se irguió con su bastón y cojeando fue hacia las ruinas.

Él recordó de nuevo a la última vez que se había sumido en una turba de espíritus malignos, en la Casa de Hades. Si no hubiera sido por Frank Zhang y Nico di Angelo...

Dioses ... Nico.

En los últimos días, cada vez que Jason sacrificaba una parte de su comida a Júpiter, oró a su padre para ayudara a Nico. Ese chico había pasado por tanto, y sin embargo se había ofrecido como voluntario para el trabajo más difícil: el transporte de la estatua de Atenea Parthenos al Campamento mestizo. Si no tunía éxito, los romanos y semidioses griegos se matarían entre sí. Entonces, no importa lo que pasara en Grecia, el Argo II no tendría ningún hogar al que regresar.

Jason pasó a través de la puerta de enlace fantasmal del palacio. Se dio cuenta a tiempo de que una sección del piso de mosaico en frente de él era una lusion - cubriendo un pozo de excavación de tres metros de profundidad. Él lo esquivó y siguió hasta el patio.

Los dos niveles de realidad le recordaron la fortaleza Titán el montaje Otris - un laberinto desorientador de paredes de mármol negro que se derretía al azar en la sombra y se solidifica de nuevo. Al menos durante esa pelea Jason había tenido un centenar de legionarios a su lado. Ahora todo lo que tenía era el cuerpo de un anciano, un palo y dos amigas en vestidos ceñidos.

Cuarenta metros por delante de él, Piper se trasladó a través de la multitud, sonriendo y sirviendo abundantes vasos vitivinícolas para los juerguistas fantasmales. Si ella tenía miedo, no lo demostró. Hasta ahora los fantasmas no le prestaban atención especial. La magia de Hazel debe haber estado trabajando.

Más a la derecha, Annabeth recogió los platos vacíos y copas. Ella no sonreía.

Jason recordó la conversación que había tenido con Percy antes de abandonar el barco.

Percy se había quedado a bordo para vigilar las amenazas del mar, pero no le había gustado la idea de Annabeth pasando esta expedición sin él - especialmente ya que sería la primera vez que estaban separados desde que regresaron del Tártaro.

Había apartado a Jason a un lado.

―Hey, hombre ... Annabeth me mataría si yo sugeriera que ella necesita a alguien para protegerla.

Jason se rió.

―Sí, lo haría.

―Pero mira alrededor para ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Jason apretó el hombro de su amigo.

―Me aseguraré de que ella regrese a ti a salvo.

Ahora Jason se preguntó si podría cumplir esa promesa.

Llegó al borde de la multitud.

Una voz ronca gritó

―¡IROS! ―Antinous, el ghoul con la flecha en la garganta, estaba mirando directamente hacia él. ―¿Eres tú, viejo mendigo?

La magia de Hazel hizo su trabajo. El aire frío recorrió el rostro de Jason como la niebla alterando sutilmente su apariencia, mostrando a los pretendientes lo que esperaban ver.

―¡Ese soy yo! ― dijo Jason ―¡Iros!

Una docena de fantasmas se volvieron hacia él. Algunos fruncieron el ceño y se apoderaron de las empuñaduras de sus espadas púrpuras brillantes. Demasiado tarde, Jason se preguntó si Iros era un enemigo de ellos, pero él ya se había comprometido con la pieza.

Fue cojeando hacia adelante, poniendo en su mejor expresión de viejo malhumorado.

―Supongo que llego tarde a la fiesta. ¿Espero que me guardaran un poco de comida?

Uno de los fantasmas se burló con disgusto.

―Viejo mendigo desagradecido ¿Debo matarlo, Antinous?

Los músculos del cuello de Jason se tensaron.

Antinous lo miró por tres segundos, luego se echó a reír.

―Estoy de buen humor hoy. Ven, Iros, únete a mí en mi mesa.

Jason no tenía muchas opciones. Se sentó frente a Antinous mientras más fantasmas se agolparon alrededor, mirando de reojo como si esperaran para ver un concurso de pulso particularmente cruel.

De cerca, los ojos de Antinous eran de un sólido amarillo. Sus labios se estiran en una fina lineas como el papel sobre los dientes de lobo. Al principio, pensó Jason que el rizado cabello oscuro del ghoul se estaba desintegrando. Entonces se dio cuenta de un flujo constante de suciedad goteaba desde el cuero cabelludo de Antinous, derramandose sobre sus hombros. Los terrones de barro llenaban las viejas heridas de espada en la piel gris del ghoul. Más suciedad derramada desde la base de la herida de flecha en la garganta.

Los poderes de Gaia, pensó Jason. La tierra estaba celebrando junto a estos chicos.

Antinous deslizó una copa de oro y un plato de comida sobre la mesa.

―No esperaba verte aquí, Iros. Pero supongo que incluso un mendigo puede demandar por retribución. Beba. Coma.

Líquido rojo y espeso se derramó en la copa. En el plato había un bulto marrón humeante de carne misteriosa.

El estómago de Jason se reveló. Incluso si la comida ghoul no lo mataba, su novia vegetariana probablemente no lo besaría durante un mes.

Recordó lo que Notus el viento del Sur le había dicho:_ Un viento que sopla sin rumbo no es bueno para nadie._

Toda la carrera de Jason en el Campamento Júpiter se había construido sobre cuidadosas opciones. Él medió entre semidioses, escuchó todos los lados de un argumento, encontró compromisos. Incluso cuando él se irritó contra las tradiciones romanas, pensó antes de actuar. Él no era impulsivo.

Notus le había advertido que tal vacilación lo mataría. Jason tuvo que dejar de deliberar y tomar lo que quería.

Si él era un mendigo ingrato, tendría que _actuar_ como tal.

Arrancó un trozo de carne con los dedos y se lo metió en la boca. Él bebió un poco del líquido rojo, que afortunadamente sabía a vino aguado, no sangre o veneno. Jason luchó contra el impulso de la mordaza, para no desmayarse o explotar.

―Yum! ― Se limpió la boca. ―Ahora me dicen acerca de esto... ¿cómo se dice? ¿Retribución? ¿Dónde me inscribo?

Los fantasmas se rieron. Uno empujó su hombro y Jason se alarmó de que en realidad podía _sentirlo_.

En el Campamento de Júpiter, los Lares no tenía sustancia física. Al parecer, estos espíritus lo _hicieron_ - lo que significaba más enemigos que podían vencerlo, apuñalar o decapitarlo.

Antinous se inclinó hacia delante.

―Dime, Iros, ¿qué tienes algo para ofrecer? Nosotros no necesitamos correr mensajes para nosotros como en los viejos tiempos. Ciertamente usted no es un luchador. Si no recuerdo mal, Odiseo aplastó su mandíbula y le arrojó en una pocilga.

Las neuronas de Jason se dprendieron. _Iros_... el viejo hombre que había corrido con los mensajes de los pretendientes a cambio de restos de comida. Iros había sido algo así como su persona sin hogar mascota. Cuando Odiseo llegó a casa, disfrazado de mendigo, Iros pensó que el chico nuevo se movía en su territorio. Los dos habían comenzado a argumentar...

―Hiciste a Iros… ― Jason vaciló― _Me_ hiciste pelear con Odiseo. Puedes apostar dinero en ello. Incluso cuando Odiseo se quitó la camisa y vio cómo musculoso era... todavía me hiciste pelear con él. ¡No te importaba si vivía o moría!

Antinous enseñó los dientes puntiagudos.

―Por supuesto que no me importaba. ¡Todavía no! Pero estás aquí, por lo que Gaia debe haber tenido una razón para que puedas volver al mundo mortal. Dime, ¿por qué eres digno de una parte del botín?

―¿Qué botín?

Antinous extendió las manos.

―El mundo entero, mi amigo. La primera vez que nos encontramos aquí, nos quedamos sólo después de la tierra de Ulises, su dinero y su esposa.

―Especialmente su esposa! ―Un fantasma calvo en harapos codeó a Jason en las costillas― ¡Que Penélope era un poco de torta de miel caliente!

Jason alcanzó a ver a Piper que sirvía bebidas en la mesa de al lado. Ella discretamente se llevó un dedo a la boca en un gesto de _amordázame_, luego volvió a coquetear con los chicos muertos.

Antinous se burló.

―Eurymachus, que llorica cobarde. Nunca tuviste una oportunidad con Penélope. Recuerdo que lloriqueabas y suplicabas por tu vida a Odiseo, ¡culpándome de todo a mí!

―De gran cosa me sirvió ― Eurymachus se levantó la camisa hecha jirones, dejando al descubierto un agujero de una pulgada de ancho en el medio de su pecho espectral―. Ulises me disparó en el corazón, ¡simplemente porque quería casarme con su esposa!

―En cualquier caso... ―Antinous se volvió hacia Jason ―. Nos hemos reunido hoy para un premio mucho más grande. Una vez Gaia destruya a los dioses, ¡vamos a dividirnos los restos del mundo de los mortales!

―¡Dibs en Londres! ― Gritó un ghoul en la siguiente mesa.

―¡Montreal! ― gritó otro.

―¡Duluth! ― Gritó una tercera, se detuvo momentáneamente la conversación misntras los otros fantasmas le dieron miradas confusas.

La carne y el vino se volvieron a revolver en el estómago de Jason.

―¿Qué pasa con el resto de ellos... los huéspedes? Cuento por lo menos doscientos. La mitad de ellos son nuevos para mí.

Los ojos amarillos de Antinous brillaron.

―Todos ellos son pretendientes por el favor de Gaia. Todos tienen reclamaciones y quejas en contra de los dioses o de sus héroes mascotas. Ese sinvergüenza de allí es Hippias, antiguo tirano de Atenas. Él fue depuesto y se alineó con los persas para atacar a sus propios compatriotas. No hay moral en absoluto. Haría cualquier cosa por el poder.

―Gracias ― dijo Hippias.

―Ese pícaro con la pierna de pavo en su boca, ― continuó Antinous ―, ese es Asdrúbal de Cartago. Él tiene un resentimiento que ajustar con Roma.

―Mhhmm ―dijo el cartaginés.

―Y Michael Varus…

Jason se atragantó.

― ¿Quién?

Más cerca de la fuente de arena, un chico de pelo oscuro con la camiseta púrpura y armadura de legionario. Su contorno era borroso, ahumado y confuso, así que Jason supuso que era algún tipo de espíritu, pero el tatuaje en su antebrazo de la legión era bastante clara: las letras SPQR, la cabeza de dos caras del dios Janus y seis marcas de puntuación para los años de servicio. En su peto colgado la medalla de pretor y el emblema de la Quinta Cohorte.

Jason nunca había conocido a Michael Varus. El infame pretor había muerto en la década de 1980. Sin embargo, la piel de Jason se estiró cuando encontró la mirada de Varus. Esos ojos hundidos parecían ver a través del disfraz de Jason.

Antinous lo saludó despectivamente.

―Él era un semidiós romano. Perdió al águila de su legión en... Alaska, ¿verdad? No importa. Gaia le permite revolotear alrededor. Él insiste en que tiene una idea para derrotar al campamento de Júpiter. Pero, Iros aún no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué has de ser bienvenido entre nosotros?

Los ojos muertos de Varus habían inquietado Jason. Podía sentir el adelgazamiento de la niebla a su alrededor, en respuesta a su incertidumbre.

De repente Annabeth apareció en el hombro de Antinous.

―¿Más vino, mi señor? ¡Oops!

Ella derramó el contenido de una jarra de plata en la parte posterior del cuello de Antinous.

―¡Gahh! ― El ghoul arqueó la columna vertebral ― ¡Niña tonta! ¿Quién te sacó del Tártaro?

―Un Titán, mi señor ― Annabeth bajó la cabeza en tono de disculpa ― ¿Puedo traer algunas toallitas húmedas? Su flecha está goteando.

―¡Fuera de aquí!

Annabeth captó la mirada de Jason, un silencioso mensaje de apoyo, luego desapareció entre la multitud.

El ghoul se limpió lentamente, dando a Jason la oportunidad de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Él era Iros... ex mensajero de los pretendientes. ¿Por qué iba a estar ahí? ¿Por qué deberían aceptarlo?

Tomó el cuchillo de carne más cercano y lo clavó en la mesa, por lo que los fantasmas que lo rodeaban saltaron.

―¿Por qué debería darme la bienvenida? ― Jason gruñó― ¡Porque yo todavía estoy pasando mensajes, miserables estúpidos! ¡Acabo de llegar de la casa de Hades para ver lo que estás haciendo!

Esa última parte era verdad, y parecía dar a Antinous una pausa. El ghoul lo fulminó con la mirada, el vino todavía goteando desde el eje de la flecha en la garganta.

―¿Esperas que me crea que Gaia te envió, un mendigo, para vigilarnos?

Jason se rió.

―¡Yo fui uno de los últimos en salir de Epiro antes de que las puertas de la muerte fueran cerrada! Vi a la cámara donde Clytius montaba guardia bajo un techo en forma de cúpula de azulejos con lápidas. Caminé los pisos de joya y hueso de la Necromanteion!

Eso también era cierto. Alrededor de la mesa, los fantasmas se movieron y murmuraron.

―Entonces, Antinous... ― Jason clavó un dedo en el ghoul ― tal vez deberías explicarme por qué eres digno del favor de Gaia. Todo lo que veo es un grupo de perezosos, perdiendo el tiempo, gente muerta gozando y no esforzándose en la guerra. ¿Qué debo decirle a la Madre Tierra?

Por el rabillo del ojo, Jasos vio a Piper le parpadea una sonrisa de aprobación. Luego volvió su atención a un tipo griego púrpura brillante que estaba tratando de hacer que se sentara en su regazo.

Antinous envolvió su mano alrededor del cuchillo de carne que Jason había empalado en la mesa. Lo sacó y estudió la hoja.

―Si vienes de Gaia, debes saber que estamos aquí bajo sus órdenes. Porfirión decretó ―Antinoo corrió la hoja del cuchillo a través de su palma. En lugar de sangre, suciedad seca derramada desde el corte― ¿Sabes Porfirión...?

Jason luchaba por mantener sus náuseas bajo control. Recordó bien a Porfirión de su batalla en la Casa del Lobo.

―El rey gigante, piel verde, de doce metros de altura, ojos blancos, pelo trenzado con armas. Por supuesto que lo conozco. Él es mucho más impresionante que _tú_.

Decidió no mencionar que la última vez que había visto al rey gigante, Jason le había arruinado la cabeza con un rayo.

Por una vez, Antinous miró sin palabras, pero su amigo fantasma calvo Eurimaco puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jason.

―¡Ahora, ahora, Amiga! ― Eurimaco olía a vinagre, y la quema de cables eléctricos. Su toque fantasmal hizo que Jason sintiera un cosquilleo en la caja torácica ― ¡Estoy seguro de que no tratamos de cuestionar tus credenciales! Es sólo que, bueno, si usted ha hablado con Porfirión en Atenas, ya _sabes_ por qué estamos aquí. ¡Les aseguro, que estamos haciendo exactamente lo que pidió!

Jason trató de disimular su sorpresa. _Porfirión en Atenas._

Gaia había prometido arrancar a los dioses por sus raíces. Chiron, el mentor de Jason en el Campamento Mestizo, había asumido que significaba que los gigantes intentarían despertar a la diosa de la tierra en el original monte Olimpo. Pero ahora...

―La Acrópolis― dijo Jason―. Los más antiguos templos a los dioses, en el centro de Atenas. Ahí es donde Gaia despertará.

― ¡Por supuesto! ―Eurimaco rió. La herida en el pecho hizo un sonido de explosión, como espiráculo de una marsopa― Y, al llegar allí, esos semidioses entrometidos tendrán que viajar por mar, ¿eh? Ellos saben que es muy peligroso volar sobre la tierra.

―Lo que significa que tendrán que pasar esta isla― dijo Jason.

Eurimaco asintió con entusiasmo. Quitó el brazo de los hombros de Jason y mojó su dedo en la copa de vino.

―En ese momento, van a tener que tomar una decisión, ¿eh?

En el tablero de la mesa, trazó una línea de costa, el vino rojo brillante y poco natural contra la madera. Llamó la Grecia como un reloj de arena deforme, una gran burbuja natural para el continente norte, luego otra burbuja debajo de ella, casi igual grande, el gran trozo de tierra conocida como el Peloponeso. Un corte entre ellos fue una estrecha línea de mar, el estrecho de Corinto.

Jason no necesitaba esa imagen. Él y el resto de la tripulación se había pasado el último día en el estudio de los mapas marinos.

―La ruta más directa ― dijo Eurimaco―, debería ser al este de aquí, al otro lado del estrecho de Corinto. Pero si tratan de ir por ese camino…

―Suficiente ― Antinous espetó ―. Tienes una lengua suelta, Eurimaco.

El fantasma pareció ofendido.

―¡No iba a decirle todo! Sólo que los ejércitos cíclopes se congregaron en ambas orillas. Y los espíritus tormenta furiosos en el aire. Y esos monstruos marinos viciosos Keto enviados a infestar las aguas. Y por supuesto, si el buque llegó hasta Delphi…

―¡Idiota! ― Antinous se abalanzó sobre la mesa y agarró la muñeca del fantasma. Una delgada corteza de tierra se propagó por la mano del ghoul, hacia arriba del brazo espectral de Eurimaco.

―¡No! ― Eurimaco gritó― ¡Por favor! Yo… solo me refería…

El fantasma gritó cuando la suciedad cubrió su cuerpo como una concha, luego agrietándose por partes, dejando nada más que un montón de polvo. Eurimaco se había ido.

Antinous se sentó y sacudió las manos. Los otros pretendientes en la mesa lo miraban en un silencio cauteloso.

―Mis disculpas, Iros― el ghoul sonrió fríamente―. Todo lo que necesitas saber es esto, los caminos a Atenas están bien protegidos, tal como lo prometimos. Los semidioses tendrían que, o bien deben arriesgarse a los estrechos, que son imposibles, o navegar por todo el Peloponeso, que no es mucho más seguro. En cualquier caso, es poco probable que sobrevivan el tiempo suficiente para tomar esa decisión. Una vez que alcancen Ithaca, lo sabremos. Nos detendremos aquí y Gaia verá lo valioso que somos. Tú puedes tomar el mensaje de regreso a Atenas.

El corazón de Jason golpeó contra su esternón. Él nunca había visto nada como la cáscara de la tierra que Antínoo había convocado para destruir a Eurimaco. No quería saber si ese poder trabajaba en semidioses.

También, Antinous se mostró confiado de que podía detectar al Argo II. La magia de Hazel parecía estar ocultando la nave hasta ahora, pero era imposible saber cuánto tiempo iba a durar.

Jason tuvo la inteligencia por lo que habían venido. Su objetivo era Atenas. La ruta más segura, o al menos la ruta no imposible, fue de alrededor de la costa sur. Hoy era el 20 de julio. Sólo tenía doce días antes del día en el que Gaia había planeado para despertar, el 1 de agosto, la antigua Fiesta de la Esperanza.

Jason y sus amigos tenían que irse mientras tuvieran la oportunidad.

Pero algo más le molestaba, una sensación fría de aprensión, como si no hubiera oído la peor noticia todavía.

Eurimaco había mencionado Delphi. Jason esperaba en secreto para visitar el antiguo sitio del Oráculo de Apolo, tal vez obtener una idea de su futuro personal, pero si el lugar había sido invadido por monstruos...

Hizo a un lado su plato de comida fría.

―Parece que todo está bajo control. Por tu bien, Antinous, eso espero. Estos semidioses son ingeniosos. Cerraron las puertas de la muerte. No queremos que ellos furtivamente te sobrepasen, tal vez obtengan ayuda de Delphi.

Antinous se rió entre dientes.

―No hay riesgo de eso. Delphi ya no está bajo el control de Apolo.

―Ya-ya veo. ¿Y si los semidioses navegan por el camino largo del Peloponeso?

―Te preocupas demasiado. Ese viaje _no_ es seguro para los semidioses, y es demasiado lejos. Además, la victoria es frecuente en Olympia. Mientras ese sea el caso, no hay manera de que los semidioses puedan ganar esta guerra.

Jason no entendía lo que quería decir tampoco, pero asintió.

―Muy bien. Voy a informar de esto al Rey Porfirión. Gracias por su, er, comida.

Pero desde la fuente, Michael Varus le llama.

―Espera.

Jason se tragó una maldición. Había estado tratando de ignorar al pretor muerto, pero ahora Varus se acercó, rodeado de un aura blanca nebulosa, sus profundos ojos como posos. A su lado colgaba un gladius de oro Imperial.

―Debes quedarte ― dijo Varus.

Antinous disparó al fantasma una mirada irritada.

― ¿Cuál es el problema, legionario? Si Iros quiere irse, lo dejó. ¡Él huele mal!

Los otros fantasmas rieron nerviosamente. Al otro lado del patio, Piper le lanzó a Jason una mirada de preocupación. Un poco más lejos, Annabeth palmeó casualmente un cuchillo carnicero del plato más cercano.

Varus apoyó la mano en el pomo de la espada. A pesar del calor, el peto se esmalta con hielo.

―Perdí a mi cohorte dos veces en Alaska, una vez en la vida, una vez en la muerte a un _Graecus_ llamado Percy Jackson. Aun así he venido aquí para responder a la llamada de Gaia. ¿Sabes por qué?

Jason tragó.

―¿La terquedad?

―Este es un lugar de deseo― dijo Varus―. Todos nosotros se dibujan aquí, no sostenidos sólo por el poder de Gaia, sino también por nuestros deseos más fuertes. La avaricia de Eurimaco. La crueldad de Antinous.

―Me adulas― murmuró el ghoul.

―El odio de Asdrúbal ― Varo continuó―, la amargura de Hipias. Mi ambición. Y tú, _Iros_. ¿Qué es lo que usted ha dibujado aquí? ¿Qué es lo que un mendigo más desea? ¿Tal vez una casa?

Un cosquilleo incómodo comenzó en la base del cráneo de Jason, la misma sensación que tenía cuando una gran tormenta eléctrica estaba a punto de comenzar.

―Debo irme ― dijo ―. Tengo mensajes que llevar.

Michael Varus sacó su espada.

―Mi padre es Janus, el dios de dos caras. Yo estoy acostumbrado a ver a través de máscaras y engaños. Sabe usted, Iros, ¿por qué estamos tan seguros de que los semidioses no pasarán desapercibidos por nuestra isla?

Jason recorrió silenciosamente su repertorio de palabrotas Latina. Intentó calcular cuánto tiempo le tomaría el sacar su bengala de emergencia y dispararla. Esperaba que él pudiera comprar suficiente tiempo para que las chicas encontraran refugio ante esta multitud de tipos si él se sacrificaba.

Se volvió hacia Antinous.

―Mira, ¿estás a cargo aquí o no? Tal vez deberías amordazar a tu romano.

El ghoul respiró hondo. La flecha traqueteaba en su garganta.

―Ah, pero esto podría ser entretenido. Vamos, Varus.

El pretor muerto levantó su espada.

―Nuestros deseos nos revelan. Nos muestran a lo que realmente somos. Alguien ha venido por ti, Jason Grace.

Detrás de Varus, la multitud se apartó. El fantasma brillante de una mujer flotó hacia adelante, y Jason se sintió como si sus huesos se convertían en polvo.

―Mi querido ― dijo el fantasma de su madre―. Has llegado a casa.


	3. Jason III

Todo lo que está escrito es propiedad de Rick Riordan, yo simplemente lo traduje.

* * *

><p>DE ALGUNA MANERA EL SABÍA QUE ERA ELLA. Reconoció su vestido - un wrap-verde-y-rojo de flores alrededor, como la falda de un árbol de Navidad. Reconoció las pulseras de plástico de colores en sus muñecas que se le habían clavado en la espalda cuando ella lo abrazó y le dijo adiós en la Casa del Lobo. Reconoció su pelo, una corona de rizos rubios teñidos y su aroma a limones y aerosol.<p>

Sus ojos eran azules como los de Jason, pero brillaban con la luz fracturada, como si acabara de salir de un bunker después de una guerra nuclear, buscaba con avidez detalles que le fueran familiares en un mundo cambiado.

―Querido ―Ella le tendió los brazos.

La visión de Jason se volvió un túnel. Los fantasmas y demonios ya no importaban.

Su disfraz Mist quemado. Su postura se enderezó. Sus articulaciones dejaron de doler. Su bastón se convirtió de nuevo en un _gladius_ de oro Imperial.

La sensación de ardor no se detuvo. Se sentía como si las capas de su vida estaban siendo cauterizadas a distancia - sus meses en el Campamento Mestizo, sus años en el campamento Júpiter, su formación con Lupa, la diosa lobo. Era un niño asustado y vulnerable de dos años de edad, de nuevo. Incluso la cicatriz en el labio, de cuando él había tratado de comer una grapadora cuando era pequeño, picaba como una herida fresca.

―¿Mamá? ― logró decir.

―Así es, querido ― su imagen parpadeó ―. Ven, abrázame.

―Tú no- no eres real.

―Por supuesto que es real― La voz de Michael Varus sonaba muy lejana― ¿Crees que Gaia dejaría un espíritu tan importante languidecer en el Inframundo? Ella es tu madre, Beryl Grace, estrella de la televisión, embelesó al rey del Olimpo, que la rechazó, no una sino dos veces, tanto en su aspecto griego como romano. Ella merece justicia tanto como cualquiera de nosotros.

El corazón de Jason se sintió tambalear. Los pretendientes lo rodearon, observando.

_Soy su entretenimiento_, se dio cuenta Jason. Los fantasmas probablemente encontraron esto incluso más divertido que dos mendigos que luchan hasta la muerte.

La voz de Piper le entró como un zumbido en la cabeza.

―Jason, mírame.

Se quedó a seis metros de distancia, la celebración de su ánfora de cerámica. Su sonrisa había desaparecido. Su mirada era feroz y dominante -imposible de ignorar como la pluma azul de arpía en su pelo.

―Eso no es tu madre. Su voz está actuando como algún tipo de magia, como encanto de voz, pero más peligroso. ¿No puedes sentirlo?

―Ella tiene razón ― Annabeth se subió a la mesa más cercana. Pateó a un lado un plato, sorprendiendo una docena de pretendientes ―. Jason, eso es sólo un remanente de tu madre, como un ara, tal vez, o…

―¡Un remanente! ― El fantasma de su madre sollozaba― Sí, mira a lo que me han reducido. Es culpa de Júpiter. Él nos abandonó. ¡Él no me ayudaría! No quería dejarte en Sonoma, querido, pero Juno y Júpiter no me dieron otra opción. Ellos no nos permitirían estar juntos. ¿Por qué luchar por ellos ahora? Únete a estos pretendientes. Lidéralos. ¡Podemos ser una familia de nuevo!

Jason sintió cientos de ojos sobre él.

Esta ha sido la historia de mi vida, pensó con amargura. Todo el mundo siempre le había observado, en espera para que liderara el camino. Desde el momento en que había llegado al campamento de Júpiter, los semidioses romanos lo habían tratado como un príncipe en espera. A pesar de sus intentos de alterar su destino, unirse a la peor cohorte, tratando de cambiar las tradiciones del campamento, tomando las misiones menos glamorosas y hacerse amigo de los chicos menos populares, había sido nombrado pretor de todos modos. Como hijo de Júpiter, su futuro había sido asegurado.

Recordó lo que Hércules le había dicho en el Estrecho de Gibraltar: _No es fácil ser un hijo de Zeus. Demasiada presión. Con el tiempo, puede hacer que un chico estalle._

Ahora Jason estaba aquí, estirado como una tensa cuerda de arco.

―Me dejaste ― le dijo a su madre ―, no lo hizo Jupiter o Juno, lo hiciste _tú._

Beryl Grace dio un paso adelante. Las líneas de preocupación alrededor de los ojos, la tirantez de dolor en la boca le recodaba a Jason a su hermana, Thalia.

―Querido, te dije que volvería. Esas fueron mis últimas palabras para ti. ¿No te acuerdas?

Jason se estremeció. En las ruinas de la Casa del Lobo donde su madre le había abrazado por última vez. Ella sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

_Todo está bien_, le había prometido. Pero incluso como un niño pequeño Jason había sabido que no se estaba bien._Espera aquí. Volveré, querido. Te veré pronto._

Ella no había vuelto. En su lugar, Jason se había alejado de las ruinas, solo y llorando, llamando a su madre y a Thalia, hasta que los lobos vinieron por él.

La promesa incumplida de su madre era el núcleo de quién era. Había construido toda su vida en torno a la irritación de sus palabras, como el grano de arena en el centro de una perla.

_La gente miente. Las promesas se rompen._

Por eso, por mucho que le irritara, Jason siguió las reglas. Él mantuvo sus promesas. Él nunca quiso abandonar a nadie la forma en que había sido abandonado y engañado.

Ahora su mamá estaba de vuelta, borrando la única certeza que Jason tenía sobre ella, que lo había dejado para siempre.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Antinous levantó su copa.

―Así que encantado de conocerte, hijo de Júpiter. Escucha a tu madre. Tienes muchas quejas c

ontra los dioses. ¿Por qué no unirte a nosotros? ¿Deduzco estas que dos chicas que sirven son tus amigos? No escatimaremos en ellas. ¿Deseas que tu madre permanezca en el mundo? Podemos hacer eso. ¿Deseas ser un rey…?

―No ― la mente de Jason daba vueltas ― No, yo no pertenezco aquí.

Michael Varus lo miró con ojos fríos.

―¿Estás tan seguro, mi compañero pretor? Incluso si derrotan a los gigantes y Gaia, ¿volverás a casa como Ulises hizo? ¿Dónde _está_ tu casa? ¿Con los griegos? ¿Con los romanos? Nadie te aceptará. Y, si te dan la espalda, ¿quién puede decir que no te encontrarás en ruinas como éstas?

Jason explora el patio del palacio. Sin los balcones ilusorios y pórticos, no había más que un montón de escombros en una colina yerma. Sólo la fuente parecía real, vomitando arena como un recordatorio del poder ilimitado de Gaia.

―Fuiste un oficial de la legión ― le dijo a Varus ―. Un líder de Roma.

―Así que era ― dijo Varus ―, las lealtades cambian.

―¿Crees que pertenezco a _esta_ multitud? ― Preguntó Jason―. ¿Un grupo de perdedores muertos esperando una limosna cuando Gaia sea libre, gimiendo que el mundo les debe algo?

Alrededor del patio, fantasmas y ghouls se pusieron de pie y sacaron las armas.

―¡Cuidado! ― Piper le gritó a la multitud ― Cada hombre en este palacio es su enemigo. ¡Cada uno le apuñalará por la espalda en la primera oportunidad!

Durante las últimas semanas, el encanto vocal de Piper se había vuelto realmente potente. Ella dijo la verdad, y la gente le creyó. Miraron de reojo a los otros, con las manos apretando las empuñaduras de sus espadas.

La madre de Jason dio un paso hacia él.

―Querido, sean sensatos. Renuncia a tu búsqueda. Tu Argo II nunca pudría hacer el viaje a Atenas. Incluso si lo hiciera, está el asunto del Athena Parthenos.

Un temblor pasó a través de él.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―No finjas ignorancia, querido. Gaia sabe lo de tus amigos Reyna y Nico, hijo de Hades y el sátiro Hedge. Para matarlos, la Madre Tierra ha enviado a su hijo más peligroso, el cazador que nunca descansa. Pero tú no tienes que morir.

Los ghouls y fantasmas se cerraron, doscientos de ellos frente a Jason con anticipación, como si fuera a guiarlos por el himno nacional.

_El cazador que nunca descansa._

Jason no sabía quién era, pero tenía que advertirles a Reyna y Nico.

Lo que significaba que tenía que salir de aquí con vida.

Él miró a Annabeth y Piper. Ambas se mostraron dispuestas, a la espera de su señal.

Se obligó a mirar a los ojos de su madre. Parecía la misma mujer que lo había abandonado en el bosque Sonoma hace catorce años. Pero Jason no era más un niño. Él era un veterano de la batalla, un semidios que había enfrentado a la muerte en innumerables ocasiones.

Y lo que veía frente a él no era su madre, al menos, no lo que una madre debía ser, que cuida, ama, desinteresadamente protectora.

_Un remanente_, Annabeth le había llamado.

Michael Varus le había dicho que los espíritus aquí eran sostenidos por sus deseos más fuertes. El espíritu de Beryl Grace literalmente brillaba con necesidad. Sus ojos exigían la atención de Jason. Sus brazos se extendieron, desesperado por poseerlo.

―¿Qué quieres? ― Preguntó ― ¿Qué te trajo aquí?

―¡Quiero vida! ― Exclamó― ¡La juventud! ¡Belleza! Tu padre podría haberme hecho inmortal. Podría haberme llevado al Olimpo, pero él me abandonó. Tú puedes arreglar las cosas, Jason. ¡Tú eres mi orgulloso guerrero!

Su aroma a limón se volvió acre, como si estuviera empezando a arder.

Jason recordó algo que Thalia le había dicho. Su madre se había vuelto cada vez más inestable, hasta que su desesperación la había vuelto loca. Ella había muerto en un accidente de coche, el resultado de la conducción en estado de ebriedad.

El vino aguado en el estómago de Jason se revolvió. Decidió que si vivía más allá de este día nunca volvería a beber alcohol.

―Eres un _mania (Espíritu griego de la locura)_ ―decidió Jason, la palabra venía a él de sus estudios en el campamento de Júpiter hace mucho tiempo. ―Un espíritu de locura. Eso es a lo que has sido reducida.

―Yo soy todo lo que queda ― Beryl Grace estuvo de acuerdo. Su imagen parpadeó a través de un espectro de colores―. Abrázame, hijo. Yo soy todo lo que te queda.

La memoria del Viento del Sur habló en su mente: _Usted no puede elegir su ascendencia. Pero puede elegir su legado._

Jason se sentía como si estuviera siendo rehecho, una capa a la vez. Sus latidos se estabilizaron. El frío dejó sus huesos. Su piel se calienta en el sol de la tarde.

―No― dijo con voz ronca. Echó un vistazo a Annabeth y Piper― Mi lealtad no ha cambiado. Mi familia se acaba de ampliar. Soy un hijo de Grecia y Roma―Volvió a mirar a su madre por última vez―. No soy hijo tuyo.

Hizo la señal antigua de alejar el mal, tres dedos echando fuera desde el corazón, y el fantasma de Beryl Grace desapareció con un suave siseo, como un suspiro de alivio.

El ghoul Antinous dejó a un lado su copa. Estudió a Jason con una mirada de disgusto perezoso.

―Bueno, entonces ―dijo―, supongo que tendremos que matarte.

Todos alrededor de Jason, los enemigos se cerraron.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios.<p> 


	4. Jason IV

_**Todo lo que está escrito es propiedad absoluta de Rick riordan, yo simplemente lo he traducido.**_

Jason

IV

LA LUCHA IBA MUY BIEN, hasta que fue apuñalado.

Jason blandió su gladius en un amplio arco, vaporizando a los pretendientes más cercanos, entonces él saltó sobre la mesa y saltó a la derecha sobre la cabeza de Antinous. Lanzó su espada al aire para convertirla en una lanza, un truco que nunca había usado con esta espada, pero de alguna manera él sabía que iba a funcionar.

Cayó de pie sosteniendo un pilum de seis pies de largo. Cuando Antinous se volvió hacia él, Jason empujó la punta de oro Imperial en el pecho del ghoul.

Antinous lo miró con incredulidad.

―Tú…

―Disfruta de los Campos de castigo ― Jason arrancó su pilum y Antinous se derrumbó a la suciedad.

Jason siguió luchando, haciendo girar su jabalina, cortando a través de fantasmas, espíritus necrófagos golpeando sus pies.

Al otro lado del patio, Annabeth luchó como un demonio, también. Su espada hueso de dracon segó a cualquier pretendiente lo suficientemente estúpido para mirarla.

Más cerca de la fuente de arena, Piper también había sacado su espada, la hoja dentada de bronce que había tomado de la Zethes Boread. Ella apuñaló y paró con la mano derecha, de vez en cuando le tiro tomates de la cornucopia con la izquierda, mientras que chillaba a los pretendientes:

―¡Cuídense a vosotros mismos! ¡Soy demasiado peligrosa!

Eso debe haber sido exactamente lo que querían oír, porque sus adversarios salían corriendo, sólo para detenerse confundidos a pocos metros cuesta abajo, a continuación, cargar de nuevo en la pelea.

El tirano griego Hipias se abalanzó sobre Piper, con la daga levantada, pero Piper le atacó a quemarropa en el pecho con una preciosa carne a la cacerola. Cayó hacia atrás en la fuente y gritó mientras se desintegraba.

Una flecha silbó hacia el rostro de Jason. Sopló a un lado con una ráfaga de viento, luego cortó a través de una línea de ghouls espadachines y se dio cuenta de una docena de pretendientes que se agrupaban junto a la fuente para cargar contra Annabeth. Él levantó la jabalina hacia el cielo. Un rayo rebotó en el punto y atacó los fantasmas con los rayos, dejando un cráter humeante donde la fuente de arena había estado.

En los últimos meses, Jason había librado muchas batallas, pero había olvidado lo que era sentirse bien en el combate. Por supuesto que todavía tenía miedo, pero un gran peso había sido levantado de sus hombros. Por primera vez desde su despertar en Arizona con sus recuerdos borrados, Jason sintió todo. Sabía quién era. Había elegido a su familia, y no tenía nada que ver con Beryl Grace o incluso Júpiter. Su familia incluye a todos los semidioses que lucharon a su lado, romanos y griegos, nuevos amigos y viejos. No iba a permitir que nadie rompa su familia en pedazos.

Llamó a los vientos y arrojó a tres demonios colina abajo como muñecas de trapo. Él ensartó a un cuarto, luego hizo que su jabalina se contrajera de nuevo a una espada y cortó a través de otro grupo de espíritus.

Pronto no habían más enemigos que lo enfrentaran. Los fantasmas restantes comenzaron a desaparecer por su propia cuenta. Annabeth había cortado a Asdrúbal el cartaginés, y Jason cometió el error de envainar su espada.

El dolor estalló en su espalda baja, tan agudo y frío, que pensó que Khione, la diosa de la nieve lo había tocado.

Al lado de su oído, Michael Varus gruñó:

―Nace un romano, muere un romano.

La punta de una espada de oro sobresalía por la parte delantera de la camisa de Jason, justo debajo de su caja torácica.

Jason cayó de rodillas. El grito de Piper sonaba a millas de distancia. Se sentía como si hubiera estado sumergido en agua salada, su cuerpo pesaba menos, su cabeza se balanceaba.

Piper cargó contra él. Él observó con emoción indiferente como su espada pasó sobre su cabeza y entró por la armadura de Michael Varus con un metálico ka-chunk.

Una ráfaga de frío separó el pelo de Jason desde atrás. Polvo se asentó en torno a él, y el casco de un legionario vacío rodó por las piedras. El semidiós malvado había desaparecido, pero había hecho una impresión duradera.

―Jason― Piper agarró sus hombros mientras comenzaba a caer de lado. Se quedó sin aliento mientras sacaba la espada de su espalda. Luego lo depositó en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza contra una piedra.

Annabeth corrió a su lado. Ella tenía un feo corte en el lado de su cuello.

―Dioses― Annabeth se quedó mirando la herida en el intestino de Jason―. Oh, dioses.

―Gracias ― gimió Jason―. Tenía miedo de que pudiera ser malo.

Sus brazos y sus piernas empezaron a temblar y su cuerpo entró en modo de crisis, envió toda su sangre a su pecho. El dolor era sordo, lo que le sorprendió, pero su camisa estaba empapada de rojo. La herida humeaba. Estaba bastante seguro de heridas de espada no debían humear.

―Vas a estar bien ― Piper dijo las palabras como una orden. Su tono estabilizó su respiración―. ¡Annabeth, ambrosía!

Annabeth se agitó.

―Sí. Sí, lo tengo ― Ella hurgó a través de su bolsa y le desenvolvió un pedazo de comida divina.

―Tenemos que detener la hemorragia ―Piper utilizó la daga para cortar la tela de la parte inferior de su vestido. Desgarró la tela en largas vendas.

Jason vagamente se preguntó cómo sabía tanto de primeros auxilios. Ella envolvió las heridas en la espalda y el estómago mientras Annabeth le empujaba pequeños bocados de ambrosía en la boca.

Los dedos de Annabeth temblaban. Después de todas las cosas que había pasado, Jason pareció extrañado de que ella se asustara ahora mientras Piper actuó tan tranquila. Entonces se le ocurrió, Annabeth podía darse el lujo de tener miedo por él. Piper no podía. Ella estaba completamente enfocada en tratar de salvarlo.

Annabeth le dio de comer otro bocado.

―Jason, lo-lo siento. Acerca de tu mamá. Pero la forma en que lo manejaste... fue tan valiente.

Jason trató de no cerrar los ojos. Cada vez que lo hacía, veía el espíritu de su madre en desintegración.

―No era ella ― dijo―. Por lo menos, ninguna parte de ella se pudiera salvar. No había otra opción.

Annabeth dio un suspiro tembloroso.

―Ninguna otra opción era correcta, tal vez, pero... un amigo mío, Luke. Su mamá... tenía un problema similar. Él no lo habría manejado así.

Su voz se quebró. Jason no sabía mucho sobre el pasado de Annabeth, pero Piper la miró con preocupación.

―He vendado todo lo que he podido ― dijo ella―. La sangre se sigue empapando la venda. Y el humo. Yo no lo entiendo.

―Oro Imperial ― dijo Annabeth, con la voz temblorosa ―. Es mortal para los semidioses. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que…

―Él va a estar bien― insistió Piper―. Tenemos que llevarlo de vuelta a la nave.

―No me siento tan mal ― dijo Jason. Y era verdad. La ambrosía le había despejado la cabeza. El calor se filtraba de nuevo en sus extremidades―. Tal vez podría volar... ― Jason se sentó. Su visión se volvió una sombra pálida de verde― O tal vez no...

Piper lo atrapó de sus hombros mientras se desplomaba hacia un lado.

―Whoa, Sparky. Necesitamos contactar con el Argo II, obtener ayuda.

―No me habías llamado Sparky en mucho tiempo.

Piper le besó la frente.

―Quédate conmigo y te insulto todo lo que quieras.

Annabeth escaneó las ruinas. La capa de magia había desaparecido, dejando sólo las paredes rotas y pozos de excavación.

―Podríamos utilizar las bengalas de emergencia, pero…

―No― dijo Jason―. Leo arruinaría la parte superior de la colina con el fuego griego. Tal vez, si ustedes me ayudan, pudiese caminar…

―Por supuesto que no― se opuso Piper ―. Eso sería demasiado largo ―Rebuscó en su bolsa del cinturón y sacó un espejo compacto ― Annabeth, ¿sabes código Morse?

―Por supuesto.

―Leo también ―Piper le entregó el espejo ―. Él va a estar mirando desde la nave. Ve a la cresta…

―¡Y le parpadeo! ― la cara de Annabeth enrojeció ― Eso sonó mal. Pero, sí, buena idea.

Corrió hasta el borde de las ruinas.

Piper sacó un frasco de néctar y le dio un sorbo a Jason.

―Aguanta ahí. _No_ te estás muriendo por una estúpida perforación en el cuerpo.

Jason esbozó una débil sonrisa.

―Por lo menos no fue una herida en la cabeza esta vez. Estuve consciente en toda la pelea.

―Has derrotado, como a, doscientos enemigos ― dijo Piper―. Provocabas un miedo increíble.

―Ustedes ayudaron.

―Quizás pero… Hey, quédate conmigo.

La cabeza de Jason comenzó a caer. Las grietas en las piedras llegaron con más claridad.

―Un poco mareado ― murmuró.

―Más néctar ― Piper ordenó―. Ya está. Saboréalo ¿de acuerdo?

―Sí. Sí, está bien.

De hecho, el néctar sabía a serrín líquido, pero Jason se contuvo a sí mismo. Desde la Casa de Hades cuando había renunciado a su cargo de pretor, la ambrosía y el néctar no sabían como sus comidas favoritas desde el campamento de Júpiter. Era como si el recuerdo de su antigua casa ya no tuviera el poder para sanarlo.

_Nace un romano, muere un romano_, Michael Varus había dicho.

Miró el humo que salía de sus vendas. Tenía peores cosas de que preocuparse que la pérdida de sangre. Annabeth tenía razón sobre el oro imperial. El material era mortal para los semidioses, así como para los monstruos. La herida de la espada de Varus hará todo lo posible para llevarse lejos la fuerza vital de Jason.

Había visto morir así a un semidiós antes. No había sido rápido o bonito.

_No puedo morir_, se dijo. _Mis amigos dependen de mí._

Las palabras de Antinous resonaban en sus oídos, acerca de los gigantes en Atenas, el viaje imposible del Argo II, el misterioso cazador que Gaia había enviado para interceptar al Athena Parthenos.

―Reyna, Nico y el entrenador Hedge― dijo él ―. Están en peligro. Tenemos que advertirles.

―Nos encargaremos de eso cuando volvamos a la nave ― prometió Piper ―. Tu trabajo ahora es relajarte ― Su tono era ligero y seguro, pero sus ojos rebosaban de lágrimas ― Además, los tres son un grupo difícil. Van a estar bien.

Jason esperaba que ella tuviera razón. Reyna había arriesgado tanto para ayudarlos. El entrenador Hedge era molesto a veces, pero había sido un protector fiel para toda la tripulación. Y Nico... Jason se sentía especialmente preocupado por él.

Piper le rosó el pulgar contra la cicatriz en su labio.

―Una vez que la guerra haya terminado... todo se resolverá para Nico. Has hecho lo que has podido, has sido un amigo para él.

Jason no estaba seguro de qué decir. No le había dicho nada a Piper acerca de sus conversaciones con Nico. Había mantenido oculto el secreto de di Angelo.

Aún así... Piper parecía sentir lo que estaba mal. Como hija de Afrodita, tal vez podría decir cuándo alguien estaba luchando contra el dolor del corazón. Ella no había presionado a Jason para que hablara de ello, sin embargo. Él apreciaba eso.

Otra oleada de dolor le provocó una mueca.

―Concéntrate en mi voz ― Piper lo besó en la frente―. Piensa en algo bueno. La torta de cumpleaños en el parque en Roma…

―Eso estuvo bien.

―El invierno pasado ― sugirió―. Los s'mores peleaban en la fogata.

―Totalmente de acuerdo.

―¡Tuviste malvaviscos en el cabello durante días!

―No lo hice.

La mente de Jason flotó de regreso a tiempos mejores.

Él sólo quería quedarse allí, hablar con Piper, sosteniendo su mano, sin preocuparse por los gigantes o Gaia o la locura de su madre.

Sabía que debían volver a la nave. Él estaba en mal estado. Tenían la información por la que habían venido. Pero mientras yacía allí en las frías piedras, Jason sintió una sensación de incompletitud. La historia de los pretendientes y la reina Penélope... sus pensamientos acerca de la familia... sus sueños recientes. Todas esas cosas se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Había algo más a este lugar, algo que se había perdido.

Annabeth regresó cojeando desde el borde de la colina

―¿Estás herida? ― le preguntó Jason.

Annabeth miró a su tobillo.

―Está bien. Sólo la vieja rotura de las cavernas romanas. A veces, cuando estoy estresada... Eso no es importante. Hice una seña Leo. Frank va a cambiar de forma, volar hasta aquí, y te llevará de vuelta al barco. Tengo que hacer una litera para mantenerlo estable.

Jason tuvo una imagen terrible de sí mismo en una hamaca, balanceándose entre las garras de Frank el águila gigante, pero él decidió que sería mejor que morir.

Annabeth se puso a trabajar. Recogió restos dejados por los pretendientes, una correa de cuero, una túnica desgarrada, correas de la sandalia, una manta de color rojo y un par de astas de lanza rotas. Se puso manos a la obra con todos los materiales, la rasgadura, el tejido, el atar, el trenzado.

―¿Cómo haces eso? ― preguntó Jason con asombro.

―Aprendí durante mi búsqueda en Roma ―Annabeth mantuvo sus ojos en su trabajo―. Nunca había tenido una razón para tratar de tejer antes, pero es muy útil para ciertas cosas, como alejarse de las arañas...

Ató un último pedazo de cordón de cuero y voilà, una camilla lo suficientemente grande para Jason, con astas de lanza como asas y correas de seguridad en el centro.

Piper silbó apreciativamente.

―La próxima vez que necesite un vestido alterado, iré contigo.

―Cállate, McLean― dijo Annabeth, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba con satisfacción―. Ahora, vamos a asegurarlo…

―Espera ― dijo Jason.

Su corazón latía con fuerza. Viendo como Annabeth tejía la cama improvisada, Jason había recordado la historia de Penélope, cómo había esperado durante veinte años, a la espera de que su marido Ulises regresara.

―Una cama― dijo Jason―. Había una cama especial en este palacio.

Piper parecía preocupada.

―Jason, has perdido mucha sangre.

―No estoy alucinando ―insistió―. La cama de matrimonio era sagrada. Si había _algún _lugar en el que se podría hablar con Juno... ―Él respiró hondo y llamó― Juno.

Silencio.

Quizás Piper tenía razón. Él no estaba pensando con claridad.

Luego, a unos veinte metros de distancia, el suelo de piedra se agrietó. Ramas musculosas través de la tierra, creciendo con un movimiento rápido hasta que un olivo de tamaño completo sombreaba el patio. Bajo un dosel de hojas verde-gris había una mujer de pelo oscuro con un vestido blanco, una capa de piel de leopardo sobre los hombros. Su vara era coronada con una flor de loto blanco. Su expresión era fría y majestuosa.

―Mis héroes ― dijo la diosa.

―Hera ― dijo Piper.

―Juno ― corrigió Jason.

―Lo que sea ― se quejó Annabeth ― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Su Majestad Bovina?

Los oscuros ojos de Juno brillaban peligrosamente.

―Annabeth Chase. Tan encantadora como siempre.

―Sí, bueno ―dijo Annabeth ―. Acabo de regresar del Tártaro, así que mis modales son un poco rústicos, especialmente hacia diosas que borran la memoria de mi novio, lo hace desaparecer durante meses y luego…

―Honestamente, hija. ¿Vamos a referirnos a esto otra vez?

―¿No se supone que sufría de trastorno de doble personalidad? ―Preguntó Annabeth―. ¿Quiero decir, más que de costumbre?

―Whoa ― intercedió Jason. Él tenía un montón de razones para odiar a Juno, pero tenían otros asuntos que trata ―. Juno, necesitamos su ayuda. Nosotros… ― Jason trató de sentarse y de inmediato me arrepintió. Sus entrañas se sentían como si estuvieran siendo giradas en un tenedor para espagueti gigante.

Piper le impidió caerse.

―Lo primero es lo primero― dijo ella ―. Jason es herido. ¡Cúrelo!

La diosa frunció las cejas. Su forma brillaba inestable.

―Hay algunas cosas que incluso los dioses no pueden curar ―dijo ella ―. Esta herida toca su alma, así como su cuerpo. Tú debes luchar contra ella, Jason Grace... tú _debes_ sobrevivir.

―Sí, gracias― dijo, con la boca seca―. Lo estoy intentando.

―¿Qué quiere decir, con lo de que la herida toca su alma? ― exigió Piper― ¿Por qué no te…?

―Mis héroes, nuestro tiempo juntos es corto― dijo Juno ― Estoy agradecida de que me hayas llamado. He pasado semanas en un estado de dolor y confusión... mis naturalezas griegas y romanas estaban en guerra unos contra otros. Peor aún, me he visto obligado a esconderme de Júpiter, que me busca en su ira equivocada, creyendo que he causado esta guerra contra Gaia…

―Gee― dijo Annabeth ― ¿por qué pensaría eso?

Juno le lanzó una mirada irritada.

―Afortunadamente, este lugar es sagrado para mí. Por despejar esos fantasmas, lo han purificado y me ha dado un momento de claridad. Voy a ser capaz de hablar con ustedes, aunque sea brevemente.

―¿Por qué es sagrado ...? ― los ojos de Piper se agrandaron―. Oh. ¡La cama matrimonial!

―¿Cama matrimonial? ― Preguntó Annabeth ―No veo ninguna…

―La cama de Penélope y Odiseo― explicó Piper ―. Uno de los postes de la cama era de un olivo viviente, por lo que nunca podría ser movido.

―En efecto― Juno pasó la mano por el tronco del olivo―. Una cama matrimonial inamovible. ¡Dicho símbolo es hermoso! Al igual que Penélope, la esposa más fiel, de pie en sus trece, defendiéndose de cien pretendientes arrogantes durante años porque sabía que su marido iba a volver. Odiseo y Penélope, ¡el epítome de un matrimonio perfecto!

Incluso en su estado de aturdimiento, Jason estaba bastante seguro de recordar historias sobre Odiseo cayendo por otras mujeres durante sus viajes, pero él decidió no sacar a relucir el tema.

―¿Nos puede aconsejar, por lo menos? ― Preguntó él ― ¿Decirnos qué hacer?

―Eleven las velas alrededor de todo el Peloponeso― dijo la diosa―. Como sospechas, ese es el único camino posible. En su camino, busquen a la diosa de la victoria en Olympia. Ella está fuera de control. A menos que la puedan someter, la ruptura entre griegos y romanos nunca se podrá curar.

―¿Te refieres a Nike? ―Preguntó Annabeth― ¿Cómo es que está fuera de control?

Un trueno retumbó sobre sus cabezas, sacudiendo la colina.

―Explicarlo tomaría demasiado tiempo― dijo Juno―. Tengo que huir antes de que Júpiter me encuentre. Una vez que me vaya, no voy a ser capaz de ayudarlos otra vez.

Jason se tragó una réplica: _¿Cuando me ayudaste la primera vez?_

―¿Qué más debemos saber? ― preguntó.

―Como escucharon, los gigantes se han reunido en Atenas. Pocos dioses podrán ayudarles en su viaje, pero no soy la única olímpica que está fuera del favor de Júpiter. Los gemelos también han incurrido en su ira.

―¿Artemis y Apolo? ― Preguntó Piper ― ¿Por qué?

La imagen de Juno comenzó a desvanecerse.

―Si llegan a la isla de Delos, ellos podrían estar dispuestos a ayudarles. Ellos están lo suficientemente desesperados para intentar cualquier cosa para hacer las paces. Vayan ahora. Tal vez nos volveremos a encontrar en Atenas, si tienen éxito. Si no lo hacen...

La diosa desapareció, o tal vez la visión de Jason simplemente falló. El dolor corrió a través de él. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás. Vio un águila gigante dando vueltas por encima. Entonces el cielo azul se volvió negro, y Jason no veía nada en absoluto.


	5. Reyna V

Toda la Historia es propiedad de Rick Riordan. yo simplemente traduje su maravillosa historia.

* * *

><p>V<p>

Rayna

CAER EN PICADA A UN VOLCÁN no estaba en la lista de prioridades de Reyna. Su primera vista del sur de Italia era desde cinco mil pies en el aire. Al oeste, a lo largo de la llanura del Golfo de Nápoles, luces de ciudades durmientes brillaban en la oscuridad previa al amanecer. Mil pies debajo de ella, una ancha caldera bostezó en la cima de la montaña, vapor blanco salió del centro.

La desorientación de Reyna tomó un momento en desaparecer. El viaje sombra la dejó mareada y con náuseas, como si hubiera sido arrastrada desde la fría agua del frigidarium hasta el sauna de los baños romanos.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba suspendida en medio del aire. La gravedad se apoderó de ella y comenzó a caer.

—¡Nico! —gritó.

—¡Por las flautas de Pan! —maldijo Gleeson Hedge.

—¡Waaaaa! —Nico se sacudió, casi soltándose del agarre de Reyna. Ella lo sostuvo con fuerza y sujetó al entrenador Hedge por el cuello de la playera cuando empezó a alejarse. Si se separaban ahora, estaban muertos. Cayeron en picada hacia el volcán con su más larga pieza de equipaje, con doce metros de alto, la Atenea Partenos los seguía, atada con un arnés a la espalda de Nico como un paracaídas muy ineficaz.

—¡Ese es el Vesubio debajo de nosotros! —gritó Reyna por encima del viento—. ¡Nico, tele-transpórtanos fuera de aquí!

Los ojos de Nico eran salvajes y desenfocados. Su cabellera oscura azotaba su rostro como un cuervo al que acabaran de disparar.

—¡Yo… yo no puedo! ¡No tengo fuerza!

El entrenador Hedge baló.

—¡Noticias de última hora, chico! ¡Las cabras no pueden volar! ¡Sácanos de aquí o quedaremos aplastados en un omelette de Atenea Partenos!

Reyna trató de pensar. Ella podía aceptar la muerte si tenía que hacerlo, pero si la Atenea Partenos era destruida su misión fallaría. Reyna no podía aceptar eso.

—Nico, viaje sombra —le ordenó—.Te prestaré mi fuerza.

Él la miró sin comprender.

—¿Cómo…?

—¡Solo hazlo!

Ella apretó el agarre de su mano. El símbolo de la antorcha y espada de Bellona en su antebrazo ardió dolorosamente, como si estuviera siendo marcada en su piel por primera vez.

Nico jadeó. El color retornó a su rostro. Justo antes de golpear el rastro de vapor del volcán, se deslizaron en las sombras. El aire se tornó frío. El sonido del viento fue remplazado por una cacofonía de voces susurrando en mil idiomas. Las entrañas de Reyna se sentían como una piragua gigante, sirope frio sobre hielo raspado, su golosina favorita de la infancia en Viejo San Juan. Se preguntó por qué esa memoria saldría a la superficie ahora, cuando estaba al borde de la muerte.

Entonces su visión se aclaró. Sus pies descansaron en tierra firme. El cielo del este había empezado a aclarar. Por un momento Reyna pensó que estaba de vuelta en Nueva Roma.

Columnas dóricas se alineaban en un atrio del tamaño de un campo de béisbol. En frente de ella, un fauno de bronce estaba de pie en medio de una fuente hundida decorada con baldosas de mosaico. Mirtos y rosas florecían en un jardín cercano. Las palmeras y los pinos se extendían hacia el cielo. Caminos de adoquines llevaban desde el patio a varias direcciones, carreteras rectas de buena construcción romana, bordeando casas bajas de piedra con porches con columnas.

Reyna volteó. Detrás de ella, la Atenea Partenos permanecía intacta y derecha, dominando el patio como un adorno de jardín ridículamente grande. El pequeño fauno de bronce en la fuente tenía ambos brazos levantados, de cara a Atenea, por lo que parecía que estaba acobardado por la nueva llegada. En el horizonte, se asomaba el Monte Vesubio, una oscura forma jorobada, ahora a varios kilómetros de distancia. Gruesas columnas de vapor estaban enroscadas en la cresta.

—Estamos en Pompeya —notó Reyna.

—Oh, eso no es bueno —dijo Nico, e inmediatamente se desplomó.

—¡Waaaaa! —el entrenador Hedge lo atrapó antes de que golpeara el suelo. El sátiro lo apoyó contra los pies de Atenea y aflojó el arnés que ataba a Nico a la estatua.

Las rodillas de Reyna se doblaron. Estaba esperando alguna reacción, eso sucedía cada vez que compartía su fuerza. Pero no había previsto la angustia pura de Nico di Angelo. Se sentó pesadamente, apenas logrando mantenerse consiente. Dioses de Roma. Si esto era solo una porción del dolor de Nico ¿Cómo podía soportarlo? Trató de estabilizar su respiración mientras el entrenador Hedge rebuscaba en sus suministros para acampar.

Alrededor de las botas de Nico, las piedras se agrietaron. Oscuras vetas irradiaban hacia el exterior como disparos de una escopeta de tinta, como si el cuerpo de Nico estuviera tratando de expulsar todas las sombras a través de las que había viajado. Ayer había estado peor: un prado entero marchito, algunos esqueletos se levantaron de la tierra. Reyna no estaba ansiosa de que eso sucediera de nuevo.

—Bebe algo —le ofreció una cantimplora de cuerno de unicornio. Cuerno en polvo mezclado con agua santificada del Pequeño Tíber. Encontraron que funcionaba en Nico mejor que el néctar, ayudando a aliviar el cansancio y la oscuridad de su sistema con menos riesgo de una combustión espontánea. Nico tomó un trago. Aún lucía terrible. Su piel tenía un tono azulado. Sus mejillas estaban hundidas. Colgando a su lado, el cetro de Diocleciano brillaba con un furioso púrpura, como un moretón radioactivo. Él estudió a Reyna.

—¿Cómo hiciste ese… ese aumento de energía?

Reyna volteó su antebrazo. Su tatuaje aún quemaba como cera caliente: el símbolo de Belladona, SPQR, con cuatro líneas por cuatro años de servicio.

—No me gusta hablar sobre eso —dijo—, pero es un poder de mi madre. Puedo aportar fuerza a otros. El entrenador Hedge levantó la vista de su mochila.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me has enganchado chica romana? ¡Quiero súper músculos!

Reyna frunció el ceño.

—No funciona así, entrenador. Solo puedo hacerlo en situaciones de vida o muerte, y es más útil en grupos grandes. Cuando comando tropas, puedo compartir cualquier esencia que tengo: fuerza, coraje, resistencia, y multiplicarlo por el tamaño de mis tropas.

Nico arqueó una ceja.

—Útil para un pretor romano.

Reyna no contestó. Prefería no hablar de su poder por exactamente esta razón. No quería que los semidioses bajo su mando pensaran que estaba controlándolos, o que se había convertido en líder porque tenía algún poder especial mágico. Solo podía compartir las cualidades que ya poseía, y no podía ayudar a nadie que no fuera digno de ser un héroe. El entrenador Hedge gruñó.

—Que mal. Súper músculos hubiera estado bien —Él volvió a revisar su mochila, la cual parecía tener un suministro inagotable de utensilios de cocina, equipo de supervivencia y equipo de deportes al azar.

Nico tomó otro sorbo del cuerno de unicornio. Sus ojos estaban cargados de agotamiento, pero Reyna podía decir que estaba luchando por mantenerse despierto.

—Tropezaste justo ahora —notó—. ¿Cuándo usas tu poder… obtienes algún tipo de, em, retroalimentación de mí?

—No es una lectura mental —dijo ella—. Ni siquiera un vínculo de empatía. Solo… una ola temporal de cansancio. Emociones primas. Tu dolor me envuelve. Tomo un poco de tu carga.

La expresión de Nico se tornó cautelosa. Él rodó el anillo de cráneo plateado en su dedo, de la misma manera que Reyna hacía con su anillo plateado cuando estaba nerviosa. Compartir un hábito con el hijo de Hades la ponía incomoda. Había sentido más dolor de Nico en su breve conexión que el que obtuvo de toda su legión durante la batalla contra el gigante Polibotes. Se había agotado peor que la última vez que usó su poder, para sostener a su pegaso Escipión durante su viaje a través del Atlántico.

Trató de expulsar el recuerdo de su memoria. Su valiente amigo alado murió por veneno, con el hocico en su regazo, mirándola con confianza mientras levantaba su daga para poner fin a su miseria… dioses, no. No podía pensar en eso o se rompería. Pero el dolor que sintió de Nico era más agudo.

—Deberías descansar —le dijo—. Después de dos viajes seguidos, aun con un poco de ayuda… tienes suerte de estar vivo. Necesitaremos que estés listo de nuevo a medianoche.

Se sentía mal por pedirle que hiciera algo tan imposible. Desafortunadamente, había tenido mucha práctica presionando semidioses más allá de sus límites. Nico apretó la mandíbula y asintió.

—Estamos atascados aquí ahora —escaneó las ruinas—. Pero Pompeya es el último lugar que escogería para aterrizar. Este lugar está lleno de lémures.

—¿Lémures? —El entrenador Hedge parecía estar haciendo algún tipo de trampa con una cuerda de cometa, una raqueta de tenis y un cuchillo de caza—. ¿Te refieres a esos bichos peludos y lindos…?

—No —Nico sonaba molesto, como si le hicieran mucho esa pregunta—. Lémures. Fantasmas hostiles. Todas las ciudades romanas los tienen, pero en Pompeya…

—La ciudad entera fue arrasada —recordó Reyna—. En 79 d.C., el Vesubio entró en erupción y cubrió la ciudad de cenizas.

Nico asintió.

—Una tragedia como esa crea muchos espíritus enfadados.

El entrenador Hedge miró el volcán distante.

—Está humeando. ¿Eso es una mala señal?

—N… No estoy seguro —Nico cogió un hoyo en la rodilla de su pantalón negro—. Los dioses de la montaña, los ourae, pueden sentir a los hijos de Hades. Es posible que por eso nos saliéramos de curso. El espíritu del Vesubio trató intencionalmente de matarnos. Pero dudo que la montaña pueda lastimarnos estando tan lejos. Crear una erupción completa tomaría demasiado. La amenaza inmediata es todo lo que nos rodea.

La nuca de Reyna hormigueó. Se había acostumbrado a los Lares, los amigables espíritus en el Campamento Júpiter, pero incluso ellos la hacían sentir incómoda. No tenían una buena comprensión del espacio personal. Algunas veces caminaban justo a través de ella, dejándola con vértigo.

Estar en Pompeya le dejaba a Reyna la misma sensación, como si toda la ciudad fuera un gran fantasma que la había engullido entera. No podía decirles a sus amigos lo mucho que le temía a los fantasmas, o el por qué les temía. La razón por la que ella y su hermana habían huido de San Juan hace tantos años… Ese secreto tenía que permanecer enterrado.

—¿Podrás mantenerlos a raya? —preguntó.

Nico mostró sus palmas.

—He mandado este mensaje: Aléjense. Pero una vez que esté dormido ese mensaje no nos servirá de mucho.

El entrenador Hedge palmeó su artilugio tenis—cuchillo—raqueta.

—No te preocupes, niño. Voy a delimitar el perímetro con alarmas y trampas. Además, voy a estar vigilándote todo el tiempo con mi bate de béisbol.

Eso no pareció tranquilizar a Nico, pero sus ojos estaban ya medio cerrados.

—Bien, Pero… con cuidado. No queremos otra Albania.

—No. —Reyna estuvo de acuerdo.

Su primer experiencia de viaje sombra juntos hace dos días había sido un total fiasco, posiblemente el más humillante episodio en la larga carrera de Reyna. Tal vez algún día, si sobrevivían, podrían acordarse de él y reír, pero no ahora. Los tres tenían el acuerdo de nunca hablar sobre eso. Lo que sucedió en Albania se quedaba en Albania.

El entrenador Hedge lo miró dolido.

—Bien, lo que sea. Solo descansa, niño. Nosotros te tenemos cubierto.

—Muy bien —cedió Nico—. Tal vez solo un poco… —Consiguió quitarse la chaqueta de aviador y envolverla como una almohada antes de desplomarse y empezar a roncar.

Reyna se maravilló de lo tranquilo que parecía. Las líneas de preocupación se desvanecieron. Su cara se volvió extrañamente angelical… como su apellido, di Angelo. Ella podría casi creer que era un chico normal de catorce años, no el hijo de Hades quien había sido sacado de la década de 1940 y forzado a soportar más tragedia y peligro que la mayoría de los semidioses en su vida.

Cuando Nico llegó al Campamento Júpiter, Reyna no confiaba en él. Percibió que había más en su historia que ser un embajador de su padre, Plutón. Ahora, por supuesto, sabía la verdad. Él era un semidiós griego; la primera persona que se recuerde, tal vez la única persona, en ir y venir entre los campamentos romano y griego sin decir a ninguno de los grupos que el otro existía. Extrañamente, eso hizo que Reyna confiara aún más en Nico.

Cierto, no era romano. Él nunca había cazado con Lupa o soportado el brutal entrenamiento de la Legión. Pero Nico se había probado a sí mismo de otras maneras. Él guardó el secreto de los campamentos por la mejor de las razones, porque temía una guerra. Él había caído en el Tártaro solo, voluntariamente, para encontrar las Puertas de la Muerte. Había sido capturado y encarcelado por gigantes. Había liderado la tripulación del Argo II dentro de la Casa de Hades… y ahora había aceptado otra terrible misión: arriesgarse a sí mismo para transportar a la Atenea Partenos de regreso al Campamento Mestizo.

El ritmo del viaje era exasperadamente lento. Solo podían viajar por sombra unos pocos cientos de kilómetros cada noche, descansando durante el día para dejar a Nico recuperarse, pero incluso eso requería más resistencia por parte de Nico de que la Reyna había pensado posible.

Llevaba tanta tristeza y soledad, demasiada pena. Sin embargo puso su misión primero. Perseveró. Reyna respetaba eso. Entendía eso. Ella nunca había sido una persona sentimental, pero tenía un extraño deseo de poner su capa sobre los hombros de Nico y arroparlo. Se reprendió mentalmente. Era un compañero, no su hermano pequeño. Él no apreciaría ese gesto.

—Oye. —El entrenador Hedge interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Tú también necesitas dormir. Tomaré el primer turno de vigilancia y cocinaré algo de comer. Estos fantasmas no deben ser demasiado peligrosos ahora que el sol está saliendo.

Reyna no había notado como se estaba aumentando la luz. Nubes rosa y turquesa rayaban el horizonte oriental. El pequeño fauno de bronce emitía una sombra cruzando la fuente seca.

—He leído sobre este lugar —notó Reyna—. Es una de las villas mejor preservadas en Pompeya. Ellos la llaman la Casa del Fauno.

Gleeson echó un vistazo a la estatua con disgusto.

—Sí, bueno, hoy es la Casa del Sátiro.

Reyna logró una sonrisa. Estaba comenzando a apreciar las diferencias entre sátiros y faunos. Si alguna vez se quedara dormida con un fauno al deber, habría despertado con sus suministros robados, un bigote dibujado en su cara y el fauno muy lejos. El entrenador Hedge era diferente; en su mayoría diferente y bueno, pero pensaba que tenía una obsesión enfermiza con las artes marciales y los bates de béisbol.

—Está bien —aceptó—. Toma la primera vigilancia. Pondré a Aurum y Argentum de guardia contigo.

Hedge parecía que quería protestar, pero Reyna silbó fuertemente. Los galgos metálicos se materializaron de las ruinas, corriendo hacia ella desde diferentes direcciones. Aún después de muchos años, Reyna no tenía idea de dónde venían o a dónde iban cuando los despedía, pero verlos le levantó el ánimo. Hedge se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Estos no serán de esos dálmatas? Lucen como dálmatas.

—Son galgos, entrenador. —Reyna no tenía idea de por qué Hedge le temía a los dálmatas, pero estaba muy cansada como para preguntar justo ahora—. Aurum, Argentum, protéjannos mientras duermo. Obedezcan a Gleeson Hedge.

Los perros cercaron el patio, guardando su distancia de la Atenea Partenos, la cual irradiaba hostilidad hacia todo lo romano. La misma Reyna solo ahora estaba acostumbrándose a ella, y estaba bastante segura que la estatua no apreciaba ser recolocada en el centro de una antigua ciudad romana.

Se acostó y puso su capa púrpura sobre ella. Sus dedos se curvearon alrededor de la bolsa en su cinturón, donde guardaba la moneda plateada que Annabeth le había dado antes que se separaran en Epiro. _Es una señal de que las cosas pueden cambiar_, le dijo Annabeth. _La Marca de Atenea es tuya ahora. Tal vez la moneda pueda traerte suerte_.

Si la suerte sería buena o mala, Reyna no estaba segura. Le dio una última mirada al fauno de bronce cubierto por el amanecer y a la Atenea Partenos. Entonces cerró los ojos y se deslizo en sus sueños.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y espero que esta vez este mejor, ya que en los otros capítulos cometí varios errores, esta vez tuve tiempo de revisar antes de subir el capítulo. Be.<p> 


	6. Reyna VI

Todo lo escrito es absoluta propiedad de Rick Riordan, yo simplemente lo traduje.

* * *

><p>VI: Reyna<p>

LA MAYOR PARTE DEL TIEMPO, Reyna podía controlar sus pesadillas.

Había entrenado su mente para comenzar todos sus sueños en su lugar favorito, el jardín de Baco en la colina más alta en Nueva Roma.

Se sentía segura y tranquila ahí. Cuando las visiones invadían su sueño, como siempre le pasaba a los semidioses, podía contenerlas imaginando que eran reflejos en la fuente del jardín. Esto le permitía dormir pacíficamente y evitar despertar a la mañana siguiente con un sudor frío.

Esta noche, en cambio, no tuvo tanta suerte.

El sueño empezó bastante bien. Estaba de pie en el jardín en una cálida tarde, el pesado cenador con una floreciente madreselva. En el centro de la fuente, de la pequeña estatua de Baco brotaba agua a la fuente.

Las cúpulas doradas y tejas rojas de Nueva Roma se extendían por debajo de ella. A casi un kilómetro al oeste se elevaban las fortificaciones del Campamento Júpiter. Más allá de eso, el Pequeño Tíber serpenteaba generosamente alrededor del valle, siguiendo el borde de las colinas Berkeley, difuso y dorado a la luz del verano.

Reyna sostenía una taza de chocolate caliente, su bebida favorita.

Exhaló con satisfacción. Este lugar era digno de ser defendido; por ella, por sus amigos, por todos los semidioses. Sus cuatro años en el Campamento Júpiter no habían sido fáciles, pero habían sido los mejores momentos en la vida de Reyna.

De repente el horizonte se oscureció. Reyna pensó que podría ser una tormenta. Entonces se dio cuenta que un oscuro barro estaba rodando por las colinas, volteando la piel de la tierra de adentro hacia afuera, sin dejar nada detrás.

Reyna vio con horror como la marea de tierra llegó al borde del valle. El dios Término sostuvo una barrera mágica alrededor del campamento, pero eso detuvo la destrucción por solo un momento. Luces púrpura se elevaron en forma de rocío como cristales rotos, y la marea las atravesó, triturando árboles, destruyendo caminos y borrando el Pequeño Tíber del mapa.

_Es una visión,_ pensó Reyna. _Puedo controlar esto. _

Intentó cambiar el sueño. Imaginó que la destrucción era solo un reflejo en la fuente, un video inofensivo, pero la pesadilla continuaba en todos sus vívidos aspectos.

La tierra se tragó el Campo de Marte, borrando todo rastro de los fuertes y las trincheras de los Juegos de Guerra. Los acueductos de la ciudad colapsaron como una línea de bloques para niños. El Campamento Júpiter cayó, las torres de vigilancia se derrumbaron, muros y cuarteles se desintegraron. Los gritos de los semidioses fueron silenciados, y la tierra siguió adelante.

Un sollozo se formó en la garganta de Reyna. Los brillantes santuarios y monumentos en la Colina del Templo se derrumbaron. El coliseo y el hipódromo fueron barridos. La marea de tierra llegó a la línea del Pomperium y entró con un estruendo directamente a la ciudad. Familias corrían a través del foro. Niños lloraban de terror.

La Casa del Senado implosionó. Villas y jardines desaparecieron como cultivos debajo de un rastrillo. La marea iba cuesta arriba hacia el Jardín de Baco, el último vestigio del mundo de Reyna.

_Los dejasteis indefensos, Reyna Ramírez Arellano_. La voz de una mujer se emitió desde el negro terreno. _Vuestro campamento será destruido. Vuestra misión es una tontería. Mi cazador va a por vos. _

Reyna se arrancó a si misma de la verja del jardín. Corrió hacia la fuente de Baco y agarró el borde de la fuente, mirando desesperádamente el agua. Deseó que la pesadilla se convirtiera en un reflejo inofensivo.

TUM.

La fuente se partió a la mitad, dividida por una flecha del tamaño de un rastillo. Reyna miró en shock las plumas de un cuervo de la flecha, el asta pintado de rojo, amarillo y negro como una serpiente coral, con la punta de hierro Estigio incrustada en sus entrañas.

Levantó la vista nublada de dolor. Al borde del jardín, una figura oscura se acercó; la silueta de un hombre cuyos ojos brillaban como faros en miniatura, cegando a Reyna. Escuchó el roce del hierro contra el cuero mientras sacaba otra flecha de su carcaj.

Entonces el sueño cambió.

El jardín y el cazador se desvanecieron, junto con la flecha en el estómago de Reyna.

Se encontraba en un viñedo abandonado. Se extendían ante ella, hectáreas de vides muertas colgadas en filas de enrejados de madera, como nudosos esqueletos en miniatura. En el otro extremo de los campos había una casa de campo de madera de cedro con un terminado de tejas y un porche. Más allá de eso, la tierra desaparecía en el mar.

Reyna reconoció el lugar: la bodega de vinos Goldsmith en la costa norte de Long Island. Sus grupos de exploradores la habían asegurado como una base avanzada para el ataque de la Legión al Campamento Mestizo.

Había ordenado que la mayor parte de la Legión permaneciera en Manhattan hasta que ella dijera lo contrario, pero obviamente Octavian la había desobedecido.

Toda la Duodécima Fulminata estaba acampando en el norte del terreno. Con su usual precisión militar habían cavado trincheras de tres metros de profundidad y paredes de tierra con picos alrededor del perímetro, una torre de vigilancia en cada esquina armada con ballestas. En el interior, las casas de campaña estaban dispuestas en ordenadas filas de blanco y rojo. Los estandartes de las cinco cohortes ondeaban en el viento.

La vista de la Legión debería haberle levantado el espíritu de Reyna. Era una pequeña fuerza, apenas doscientos semidioses, pero estaban bien estrenados y organizados. Si Julio Cesar volviera de la muerte, no habría tenido problema en reconocer las tropas de Reyna como dignos soldados de Roma.

Pero no tenían que estar tan cerca del Campamento Mestizo. La insubordinación de Octavian hizo a Reyna apretar los puños. Estaba intencionalmente provocando a los griegos, con la esperanza de batalla.

Su sueño la acercó al porche de la casa de campo, donde Octavian se sentaba en una silla dorada que lucía sospechosamente como un trono. A lo largo de su alineada toga senatorial púrpura, su insignia de centurión y su cuchillo de augur, él había adoptado un nuevo honor: un manto de tela blanca sobre su cabeza, que lo marcaba como _Pontifex Maximus_, sumo sacerdote de los dioses.

Reyna quería estrangularlo. No se sabía de ningún semidiós que hubiera tomado el título de _Pontifex Maximus_. Al hacerlo, Octavian se elevaba casi al nivel de emperador.

A su derecha, reportes y mapas estaban esparcidos en una mesa baja. A su izquierda, un altar de mármol estaba colmado con fruta y ofrendas doradas, sin duda para los dioses. Pero a Reyna le parecía un altar al mismo Octavian.

A su lado, el portador del águila de la Legión, Jacob, en posición de firmes, sudaba en su manto de piel de león mientras sostenía el bastón con el águila dorada de la Duodécima.

Octavian estaba en la mitad de una audiencia. En la base de las escaleras estaba arrodillado un chico en vaqueros y una sudadera arrugada con capucha. El compañero centurión de Octavian de la Primera Cohorte, Mike Kahale, se hizo a un lado con sus brazos cruzados, mirándolo ceñudo con evidente disgusto.

—Bueno, ahora. —Octavian escaneó un trozo de pergamino—. Veo aquí que usted es un legado, un descendiente de Orcus.

El chico en la sudadera levantó la mirada, y Reyna contuvo el aliento. Bryce Lawrence. Reconoció su estropajo de cabello café, su nariz rota, sus crueles ojos verdes y su petulante sonrisa torcida.

—Sí, mi Señor —dijo Bryce.

—Oh, no soy Señor. —Los ojos de Octavian se arrugaron—. Sólo un centurión, un augur y un humilde sacerdote que hace su mejor esfuerzo para servir a los dioses. Entiendo que fuiste echado de la legión por… ah, problemas de disciplina.

Reyna trató de gritar, pero no podía hacer sonido alguno. Octavian sabía perfectamente bien porque Bryce había sido expulsado. Al igual que su antepasado divino, Orcus, el dios del castigo en el inframundo, Bryce era completamente despiadado. El pequeño psicópata había sobrevivido sus pruebas con Lupa muy bien, pero tan pronto como llegó al Campamento Júpiter demostró que era indomable por naturaleza. Había tratado de prender fuego a un gato por diversión. Había apuñalado un caballo y lo envió en estampida a través del Foro. Fue incluso sospechoso de sabotear una máquina de asedio y conseguir que su propio centurión muriera durante los juegos de guerra.

Si Reyna hubiera sido capaz de probarlo, el castigo de Bryce habría sido la muerte. Pero como la evidencia era circunstancial, y la familia de Bryce era rica y poderosa con muchas influencias en Nueva Roma, se había ido con la pena más baja de destierro.

—Sí, Pontifex —dijo Bryce lentamente—. Pero, si me lo permite, esos cargos no fueron probados. Soy un romano leal.

Mike Kahale lo miró como si estuviera haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no vomitar.

Octavian sonrió.

—Creo en segundas oportunidades. Respondiste a mi llamado de reclutas. Tienes auténticas credenciales y cartas de recomendación. ¿Te comprometes a seguir mis órdenes y servir a la Legión?

—Absolutamente —dijo Bryce.

—Entonces estás reinstalado en el _probatio_ —dijo Octavian—. Hasta que te pruebes en combate.

Hizo un gesto a Mike, quien alcanzó su bolsa y sacó una tableta probatio de plomo con un cordón de cuero. Colgó el cordón alrededor del cuello de Bryce.

—Repórtate a la Quinta Cohorte —dijo Octavian—. Les vendría bien un poco de sangre nueva, un poco de perspectiva fresca. Si tu centurión Dakota tiene algún problema con eso, dile que lo hable conmigo.

Bryce sonrió como si le acabaran de entregar un cuchillo afilado.

—Un placer.

—Y Bryce. —El rostro de Octavian lucía casi macabro debajo de su manto blanco con los ojos demasiado penetrantes, las mejillas demasiado demacradas, los labios demasiado delgados y sin color—. Por mucho dinero, poder y prestigio que la familia Lawrence tenga en la Legión, recuerda que mi familia tiene más. _Personalmente_ te estoy patrocinando, así como patrocino a todo el resto de nuevos reclutas. Sigue mis órdenes, y avanzarás rápidamente. Pronto podría tener un pequeño trabajo para ti, una oportunidad de probar tu valor. Pero traicióname y no seré tan indulgente como Reyna. ¿Lo entiendes?

La sonrisa de Bryce se desvaneció. Parecía como si quisiera decir algo, pero cambió de opinión. Asintió.

—Bien —dijo Octavian—. Además, córtate el pelo. Te ves como uno de esa escoria de los griegos. Retírate.

Después de que Bryce se fue, Mike Kahale negó.

—Eso hace dos docenas ahora.

—Es una buena noticia, mi amigo —le aseguró Octavian—. Necesitamos mano de obra adicional.

—Asesinos, ladrones y traidores.

—Semidioses leales —dijo Octavian— quienes _me deben_ su posición.

Mike frunció el ceño. Hasta que Reyna lo conoció, nunca había entendido porque la gente los llama pistola de bíceps, pero los brazos de Mike eran gruesos como un cañón de bazuca. Tenía rasgos severos, tez tostada almendrada, cabello ónix y orgullosos ojos oscuros, como los antiguos reyes hawaianos. No estaba segura de como un apoyador de la escuela secundaria de Hilo acabo con Venus por madre, pero nadie en la legión lo molestaba al respecto… no una vez que lo vieron aplastar rocas con sus manos desnudas.

A Reyna siempre le había gustado Mike Kahale. Desafortunadamente, Mike era _demasiado_ leal a su patrocinador. Y su patrocinador era Octavian.

El autoproclamado Pontifex se levantó y estiró.

—No te preocupes, viejo amigo. Nuestros equipos de asedio tienen el campamento griego rodeado. Nuestras águilas tienen superioridad aérea completa. Los griegos no van a ningún lado hasta que estemos listos para atacar. En once días, todas mis fuerzas estarán en su lugar. Mi pequeña sorpresa estará preparada. El primero de agosto, en la fiesta de Spes, el campamento griego caerá.

—Pero Reyna dijo…

—Ya hemos pasado por esto. —Octavian deslizó su daga de acero de su cinturón y la lanzó a la mesa, donde atravesó un mapa del Campamento Mestizo—. Reyna ha renunciado a su posición. Fue a las tierras ancestrales, lo cual es contra la _ley._

—Pero la Madre Tierra…

—… ha estado agitada por la guerra entre los campamentos griego y romano, ¿sí? Los dioses están incapacitados ¿sí? ¿Y cómo resolvemos ese problema, Mike? Eliminamos la división. Eliminamos a los griegos. Regresamos a los dioses a su adecuada manifestación como _romanos_. Una vez que los dioses restablezcan su máximo poder, Gea no se atreverá a levantarse. Se hundirá de nuevo en su sueño. Los semidioses seremos fuertes y unidos, como éramos en los viejos tiempos del imperio. Además, el primer día de agosto es el más prometedor, el mes nombrado así por mi antepasado Augustus. ¿Y sabes cómo se unió a los romanos?

—Tomó el poder y se convirtió en emperador —ladró Mike.

Octavian hizo a un lado el comentario.

—Tonterías. Salvó a Roma al convertirse en Primer _Ciudadano. _Quería paz y prosperidad, ¡no poder! Créeme, Mike, estoy intentando seguir su ejemplo. Salvaré Nueva Roma y, cuando lo haga, recordaré a mis amigos.

Mike modificó considerablemente su volumen.

—Suenas seguro. ¿Tu don de la profecía ha…?

Octavian levantó su mano en señal de advertencia. Miró a Jacob el portador del águila, que seguía en posición de firmes detrás de él.

—Jacob, puedes retirarte. ¿Por qué no vas a pulir el águila o algo?

Los hombros de Jacob se desplomaron de alivio.

—Sí, augur. ¡Digo centurión! ¡Digo Pontifex! Digo…

—Ve.

—Voy.

Una vez que Jacob se fue cojeando, el rostro de Octavian se nubló.

—Mike, te dije que no hablaras de mi, ah, problema. Pero contestando tu pregunta: no, todavía hay algo de _interferencia_ con el don que Apolo usualmente me da. —Miró con resentimiento la pila de mutilados animales de peluche acumulados en la esquina del porche—. No puedo ver el futuro. Tal vez esa falsa Oráculo del Campamento Mestizo está trabajando en algún tipo de brujería. Pero como te he dicho antes, en estricta confidencia, ¡Apolo me habló claramente el año pasado en el Campamento Júpiter! Él personalmente bendijo mis esfuerzos. Prometió que sería recordado como el salvador de los romanos.

Octavian abrió sus brazos, dejando al descubierto su tatuaje de arpa, el símbolo de su antepasado divino. Siete barras marcadas indicaban sus años de servicio; más que cualquier oficial, incluyendo a Reyna.

—Nunca temas, Mike. Aplastaremos a los griegos. Detendremos a Gea y a sus secuaces. Entonces tomaremos a esa arpía que los griegos han acogido, la que ha memorizado nuestros libros sibilinos y la forzaremos a darnos el conocimiento de nuestros ancestros. Una vez que eso suceda, estoy seguro de que Apolo restaurará mi don de la profecía. El Campamento Júpiter será más poderoso que nunca. Vamos a _gobernar _el futuro.

El ceño fruncido de Mike no disminuyó, pero levantó el puño en señal de saludo.

—Tú eres el jefe.

—Sí, lo soy. —Octavian sacó su daga de la mesa—. Ahora, vamos a chequear a esos dos enanos que capturaste. Los quiero correctamente aterrorizados ante de interrogarlos de nuevo y enviarlos al Tártaro.

El sueño se desvaneció.

—Oye, despierta. —Los ojos de Reyna se abrieron agitados. Gleeson Hedge estaba inclinado sobre ella, sacudiendo su hombro—. Tenemos problemas.

Su tono grave aceleró su sangre.

—¿Qué es? —Luchó por sentarse—. ¿Fantasmas? ¿Monstruos?

Hedge frunció el ceño.

—Peor, _turistas._


End file.
